Misión: Luna sobre el mediterráneo
by marinlucero chiba
Summary: Creyo que seria otra misión más, sin imaginarse que sería la mas importante y arriesgada de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA amigas (os) es un gusto poder iniciarme en este maravilloso mundo de los fics, algunos de ustedes ya me conocen por lo r/r que les he enviado a sus maravillosas historia y para aquellos que no me conocen soy MARINLUCERO CHIBA y en esta ocasion me complace presentar un trabajo que estamos iniciando mi amiga SENSHIVISA y su servidora, y les recuerdo que SAILOR MOON y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, ustedes ya saben a quien si le pertenecen, sin mas que decirles aqui tienen la historia**_

_**Misión: Luna sobre el Mediterráneo**_

**_I. Nueva Misión_**

Cae la tarde en las calles de Japón. Todas las oficinas y centros laborales están cerrando sus actividades del día, menos uno, un enorme edificio que al contrario de los demás, en lugar de apagar las luces, las enciende. El elevador subía, en el piso decía, "22". Mientras tanto, en la oficina principal, la mujer se encontraba leyendo un expediente que le acababa de entregar una secretaria

**NOMBRE:** DARIEN CHIBA

**IDENTIDAD SECRETA:** PRINCIPE

**EDAD:** 25 AÑOS

**TIPO DE SANGRE:** A

**ESTATURA:** 1.85

**DESCRIPCION:** CABELLO NEGRO CORTO, OJOS AZULES, CONFLEXION ATLETICA

**INGRESO A LA AGENCIA:** a los 20 AÑOS DE EDADD, HA PARTICIPADO EN LA DESINTEGRACION Y CAPTURA DE

REDES CRIMINALES COMO MASTER PHARAOH 90.

**Familia:** DESCONOCIDA

**-Molly¿ya llego Serena?-**Dijo el hombre en el umbral de la puerta mientras leía algunos papeles

**-si.-**Dijo la otra sentada en el sofá que quedaba tras la puerta

**-¡Vaya¿Qué haces?**

**-Leyendo el expediente de "El príncipe"-**Dijo aquella

**-¿Qué te parece?**

**-Pues…no esta mal**

**-Claro que no. Sabes que es nuestro mejor agente. Sin ofender…**

**-No me ofendes. Lo es, pero no por** **mucho.**

En ese momento

**-Sr. Sato, "príncipe" ha llegado**

**-Hazlo pasar Molly.-**Segundos después, entro un hombre alto vestido con un traje color beige, el cual no reparo en el sofá tras la puerta y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio

-**dime ¿Leíste el expediente que te envíe?**

**-No. Solo perdería mi tiempo**

**-¿ah si?**

**-Si. Para que leo el expediente de alguien que seguramente es un novato sin experiencia, al cual lo más seguro quieres que adiestre**

**-¿Adiestres?**

**-Si. Además. Sabes bien que Andrew y yo hemos trabajado muy bien juntos. No veo porque la insistencia de que cambiemos de parejas**

**-Porque esta vez, necesitamos que tú pareja en el caso sea una "fémina"**

**-¿fémina?**

**-Si**

**-… ¿Quién?**

**-Yo.-**Se escucho la voz. A lo que el hombre quedo perplejo al voltear la vista y encontrarse con aquella rubia mujer que vestía un delicado traje sastre, en zapatillas de finísimo tacón que le extendía la mano

**-¿Usted es…?**

**-Sr. Chiba, si se hubiera tomado la molestia de leer el expediente de "ese novato", sabría que soy yo. Y también que no soy el, sino ella.- **

En el rostro de ella se formo una maliciosa sonrisa al termino de su frase, cosa de la cual el pelinegro no se percato ya que se ha quedado sin habla al observar a la chica, que tomo asiento en la otra silla frente al escritorio. La mujer da una mirada a aquel sentado frente a ella en señal de que no revele nada acerca de su persona, pues ahora será ella quien se encargué de sorprender al joven, llegado el momento; a lo cual el peliplateado comprende a la perfección esbozando una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Ya habiendo tomado asiento, aquel pregunto

**-Sin ánimos de ofender.-**Dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer**.- ¿Por qué ahora tiene que haber una "dama" en el caso?**

**-pues veras, hemos recibido informes que la mafia francesa pretende construir un sistema de bombardeo muy sofisticado pero necesitan la colaboración del general Nephrite Kano; quien ha dedicado su vida no solamente a las artes militares, sino que posee una inteligencia magnifica al grado de haber creado un microchip que insertado en un sistema de máxima seguridad haría explotar a todo un continente en tan solo cinco minutos.-**Respondió el peliplateado.

**-pero si es tan delicado el asunto, vamos a necesitar más ayuda ¿no crees…? **

**-Eso esta resuelto, ya que no solamente ustedes estarán implicados; Andrew, Setzuna Meioh y Mina Hino también participaran, pero ellos lo harán desde aquí y ustedes dos deberán de viajar a Francia ya que el general debe llegar en dos días allá para una reunión que sostendrá con el general Yves Dubois de las fuerzas armadas de ese país, para cerrar un tratado de colaboración entre gobiernos para evitar el trafico de armas.-S**erena que hasta ese instante había permanecido callada oyendo la explicación de Malachite intervino en la conversación.

**-¿Cuál seria nuestra mision?**

**-Primero, contactar a los agentes Kenji e Ikuko Tzuquino, quienes están infiltrados en la mafia francesa; deben evitar que el chip caiga en manos del enemigo , ya que el general lo llevara consigo en el viaje. Los agentes infiltrados nos hicieron llegar informes de un posible robo del chip pero se han tomado las precauciones para esconderlo dentro de una joya y así no levantar sospechas.**

**-¿pero aun sigo sin entender como nos infiltraremos?**

**-Yves se encontrara con Nephrite dentro en una reunión, con varios magnates navieros.**

**-Repito ¿como?**

**-Sencillo. Ustedes serán el Sr. Y la Sra. Moulinet**

**-¿Qué?-**Dijo Darien exaltado

**-Así es. Aquí esta todo lo que necesitan. Pasaportes, visas, credenciales tarjetas de crédito y demás. Ahora son una feliz pareja de millonarios. Aquí esta su invitación, más vale que no la pierdan, nos ha costado demasiado hacer esta reproducción exacta. **

**-Ademas, en esta reunión se presentara el hombre que le financiara a Kano**

**-¿Quién es?**

**-Esa es la cuestión. Ustedes tendrán que averiguarlo. He ahí el porque tendrán que hacerse pasar por marido y mujer.-**Al momento de oír esta frase, los dos en cuestión solo quedaron viendo. Darien, por su parte, deseaba que la tierra lo tragara. Y no precisamente porque la idea de trabajar con una mujer tan atractiva fuera un problema, si no que el hecho de ser el "esposo" de alguien, aunque fuera para el trabajo, no era algo que estuviera entre sus planes. Por el contrario, el era ferviente admirador del amor libre.

**-¿Qué opinas Serena?-**Pregunto Malachite

**-Por mi no hay problema. Sabes que me adapto a cualquier situación**

**-¿en verdad?-**Pregunto sarcástico el pelinegro

**-De verdad. **

**-Pero antes, les suplico que se pongan a trabajar respecto a conocerse mejor. Todos tienen que creer que son una pareja de esposos millonarios, ya que de lo contrario, pondrían en alerta la gente de la mafia y todo estaría arruinado. **

**-De acuerdo- **dijo serena girando hacia al que tenia al lado-** que le parece Señor Chiba, si primero que nada nos presentamos formalmente.- **Dicho esto, volvió a extenderle la mano y dijo.-**Mi nombre es Serena Moon, lo demas que necesite saber, puede obtenerlo de mi expediente. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo algunas llamadas que hacer.-**Dicho esto, salio del lugar dejando al hombre aquel un tanto confundido. Este, volvió a tomar asiento y después comenzó a hojear un fólder que su superior le entregaba

**NOMBRE: **USAGI KOKORO

**IDENTIDAD: **SERENA MOON

**DESCRIPCION: ------------**

**EDAD: ---------**

**TIPO DE SANGRE: **O

**INGRESO A LA AGENCIA: ---------**

**-¿Qué rayos es esto?-**Dijo exasperado

**-El expediente de Serena**

**-Pero como ¡no hay nada!**

**-Exacto. Porque no tienes nada que saber. Si hay algo que te interese, tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo**

**- Por lo visto no me vas a hablar sobre ella ¿no es así¿Acaso hay algo que yo no deba saber?**

**-No es eso, digamos que tiene algunas tácticas de trabajo algo peculiares. Por eso es que ella será tú compañera en esta mision. Sabes que si no fuera necesario no te habría cambiado de pareja. Pero no tenemos otra opción, ya que la reunión se llevara a cabo con esas especificaciones, y dudo mucho que Andrew o tú, quieran disfrazarse de mujer.**

**- ¡Claro que no! No creo que me vea bien con tacones altos.-** Dicho esto, los dos hombres echaron a reír.

Es una mañana calurosa, en el embarcadero, gente llega, gente se aleja. En un navío especialmente lujoso, que lleva por nombre "**Mauritana**", algunos hombres suben varias maletas de equipaje. Mientras que en la cabina, otro vestido completamente de blanco, se prepara una copa de vermú. Sumergido en sus pensamientos se encontraba cuando una voz lo distrajo

**-¿Listo?**

**-…eh…-**Dijo algo sorprendido, pero después su rostro esbozo una breve sonrisa al observar a la mujer delante de el. La vio de arriba abajo, desde sus delicados y pequeños pies enfundados en sandalias, después una falda blanca que llegaba a las pantorrillas, ceñida por un listón azul a la cintura y después una delicada blusa que dejaba al descubierto los blancos y delicados hombros. Y por ultimo, pero no menos importantes, el rostro, maquillado levemente, lo que podía ver, ya que llevaba puestas gafas para el sol, la cabellera suelta, cubierta por un sombrero de paja.

**-¿y bien? **

**-Sra. Moulinet ¡se ve hermosa!-**Dijo el acercándose peligrosamente

**-Yo no opino lo mismo. Pero a todo se acostumbra uno**

**-¡Vaya! Pero…que…Te parece si le damos un vistazo a nuestro camarote**

**-¿Nuestro?**

**-Si. Nuestro. El que compartiremos como buen matrimonio que somos**

**-No Creo que sea posible. Pero no se preocupe, le dejare algunas sabanas para su uso. Ahora, será mejor que comencemos el viaje. No queremos que se nos tache de impuntuales ¿verdad?-**Dicho esto, la mujer bajo dejando solo al otro.

**-No por mucho Serena Moon. No por mucho.-**Dijo aquel, mientras tomaba la copa de vino que tenia en la mano y después, comenzaba a marcar rumbo a las azules aguas del Mediterráneo.


	2. Chapter 2 Feliz Pareja

**Misión: Luna Sobre el Mediterráneo **

_**Esperamos que este capitulo sea de su agrado y ya saben SAILOR MOON no nos pertenece ustedes ya saben a quien si por favor nada de demandas.**_

**II. Feliz Pareja**

Días después, el Mauritana atracaba en las costas de la Riviera Francesa. Sus dos tripulantes, fueron conducidos por personal del lugar al interior de una enorme mansión, donde el lujo era algo imprescindible.

Después de mostrar la respectiva invitación, fueron llevados a una de tantas habitaciones. Mientras avanzaban, los Sres. Moulinet, causaron gran revuelo, en parte, por la gallardía de él y la belleza de ella, y también, por ser desconocidos entre la socialité del lugar. AL encontrarse ya en su respectiva habitación, lo primero que hicieron, fue disimular y tratar de encontrar cualquier objeto que indicara que eran espiados.

Revisaron las puertas, buroes, lámparas, bajo la cama, en el tocador, y no hallaron nada, hasta que pusieron atención en la alarma de incendios. Sus radares les mostraron que en tal objeto, habían implantado un micrófono. Dado el caso, tuvieron que seguir con su papel de feliz matrimonio. Después de esto, decidieron darse un baño y descansar del largo viaje para así, comenzar a tantear el terreno, ya que eran pocos los invitados tendría la posibilidad de comenzar a socializar

**-Estoy cansada será mejor que nos demos un baño y descansemos.**

**-Eso es una invitación señora Moulinet**

**-Por supuesto.-**dijo ella colocándose tras la puerta del cuarto de baño, y dirigiendo una sugestiva mueca al hombre.

**-Lo sabia.-**Dijo el, dirigiéndose a ella. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, se topo con la puerta que le daba en la nariz, y las risas de burla de "su esposa" que se escuchaban tras.

Horas más tarde, ya que los "celebres esposos" Moulinet hubieron descansado lo suficiente del viaje se escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

**-Señores Moulinet-** hablo una empleada de servicio de la mansión. Serena, prontamente despierta a Darien que se encontraba tendido en el taburete, para que tomara "su lugar" en la cama. Segundos después

**-¿Si? -** dijo la rubia entre abriendo la puerta solo un poco

**-Disculpe que les moleste-** dijo el empleado**.- El Sr. BRUNET dará una cena de bienvenida en el salón principal, y me ha enviado a enterarles. Así mismo, desea confirmar su asistencia. **

**-¿A que hora?**

**-Dará comienzo a la 10.**

**- De acuerdo. Confirme al señor BRUNET de nuestra asistencia**

**_- _A sus ordenes Señora, con permiso.-** Dijo el hombre que después de una pequeña reverencia se retiro del lugar. Serena, después de estar segura que el hombre había desaparecido, cerro la puerta tras de si. Darien, por su parte, que se encontraba recostado en la cama, hizo una seña a la rubia para que se acercara sin decir palabra, ya que estaban conscientes de que eran vigilados, por lo que tendrían que tener mucho cuidado en cualquier conversación que mantuvieran en la recamara.

**-¡Querida!-**Dijo Darien.-**Regresa, todavía tenemos tiempo.-** Cuando ya Serena se encontraba sentada a su lado, este le dijo secretamente al oído_**-"Esta es la ocasión que estábamos esperando para averiguar sobre los invitados. Ya que lo sepamos, se lo informaremos a Malachite, para que los investigue. ¿Estas de acuerdo?"**_

**_-_No querido.-**Dijo Serena en voz alta.- **Apenas tengo tiempo para prepararme. NO querrás nuestro anfitrión tenga una mala impresión de nosotros ¿verdad?**

**-Con la condición que uses aquel vestido que acabo de obsequiarte…**

**-¿Negro?**

**-Si. Creo que harían juego con los diamantes, que te regalo Andrew el día de nuestra boda.- **Dijo observando detenidamente a la mujer.

**-¿Andrew?-** Pregunto ella

**-Si. Tú hermano. –**Respondió el- **¿A caso ya lo olvidaste?**

**-Claro que no.** –Respondió ella**.-Ahora me apresurare, no tengo mucho tiempo para arreglarme**

**-¿tiempo?**

**-Si. Nunca es suficiente. ¿Me disculpas?**-Replico ella, mientras tomaba una maleta y entraba en el cuarto de baño. Así pues, pasaron una, dos, tres, cuatro horas, y aquella no aparecía. El pelinegro ya desesperado, que observaba por la ventana a todas aquellas mujeres enfundadas en sugestivos trajes de noche llegaban a la cita, decidió adelantarse

**-"Querida"...-**Dijo**.- ¿estas lista?**

**-NO.-**Respondió la otra un tanto molesta

**-Vaya… ¿te molestaría si me adelanto? Digo, para escoger un buen lugar ¿Comprendes?**

**-Claro "querido". Ve-**Respondió la otra desde dentro. Aquel salio del lugar, por su recorrido, fue observando detenidamente a todas las féminas que se cruzaban en su camino. Al llegar al enorme salón donde se llevaría a cabo el convite, se dirigió sigilosamente al bar y después de pedir una bebida, se dedico a escudriñar con la vista a todos los que llegaban al lugar. Lentamente, el lugar se fue llenando de varios invitados. Aquel volvió a impacientarse. Tomo el ultimo trago de su copa y se dirigió nuevamente al corredor aquel que dirigía ala segunda planta del lugar.

_De pronto, todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos, para después, volver a escucharse el sonido de murmullos. Frente a el, se encontraba la mujer causante de aquel efecto. Una rubia envuelta en un precioso vestido negro entallado, formado por abanicos en "tul", zapatillas adornadas por pequeñas piedrecillas (sin llegar a sobrecargarlas), en el largo cuello, una fina gargantilla de diamantes de la cual, pendía una rosa de oro blanco, los aretes eran rosas, que en algunos pétalos tenían pequeños diamantes simulando ser gotitas de agua. _

El pelinegro, quedo estático y sorprendido por unos segundos, para después, dirigirse a la mujer

**-S…Te vez hermosa**.-Dijo

**-entonces… ¿valió la espera?-**Pregunto aquella

**-Claro. Nunca el esperar me ha dejado tan buen sabor de boca.-**Respondió**.-Ahora…vamos "querida".-**Dijo el ofreciendo su brazo a la mujer. Después, ambos se integraron al salón, sabiéndose objetivo de todas las miras, en especial, de la del anfitrión de la noche. No bien se habían integrado con los demás invitados, de pronto

**-Damas y caballeros.-**Interrumpió un hombre en el centro del lugar**.- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos!, permítanme presentarles a nuestro anfitrión, el Sr. Diamante Brunet.- **Dicho esto, las luces se centraron en la figura de aquel peliplateado empresario francés, que después de agradecer con un ademán los aplausos, se dispuso a corresponder los saludos de sus invitados.

**-Buenas Noches.-**Dijo el peliplateado acercándose a la pareja

**-Buenas Noches Sr. Brunet**

**-Parece que no nos conocemos ¿verdad?-**Replico Brunet

**-Asi es. Permítame presentarnos.-**Contesto el pelinegro.-**Mi nombre es Endimyon Moulinet.-**Dijo estirando su mano

**-Endimyon**.-Asintió el otro

**-Mi esposa Serenity**

**-Un placer conocer a tan bella dama.-**Dijo aquel besando galantemente la mano de la mujer

**-Sr. Brunet.-**Respondió la mujer

**-Permitame decirle que estoy molesto con usted.-**Dijo aquel

**-¿Perdon?**

**-Si. El motivo de esta reunión es mostrarles a todos el esplendor del mediterráneo, pero usted lo ha opacado con su belleza**

**-…No ha sido mi intención.-**Respondió ella.-**¿Puedo hacer algo para resarcirme?**

**-Claro. Permítame mostrarle mi humilde mansión.-**Dijo el

**-¿En este momento?**

**-Si**

**-Creo que no podré señor**

**-¿porque?**

**-Porque le he prometido a mi esposo no separarme de el en toda la noche.-**Contesto la rubia, a lo que el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada de asombro. En ese momento

**-Diamante… ¿No me presentas?-**Pregunto una exuberante mujer pelirroja

**-Ah…si claro**.-Dijo el extendiendo su mano.-**Permítanme presentarles a una…socia. **

**-Beryl Albaric.-**Dijo ella

**-Los Señores Moulinet.-**Replico el peliplateado.-Serenity y…

**-Endymión ¿No es así?.-**Dijo ella extendiendo la mano hacia el pelinegro

**-El mismo. Un gusto conocerle.-**Dijo el besando la mano de la mujer

**-Diamante… ¿Por qué no has invitado a los Señores Moulinet a conocer el lugar?**

**-Eso trataba cuando llegaste "querida"**

**-¡en verdad?**

**-Si. Pero al parecer no tenía mucha suerte. Tal vez tú puedas convencerles**

**-Claro. Endymión ¿verdad que no se negara a una visita guiada por este lugar?**

**-…No. Claro que no. Pero tendrá que ser otro día **

**-¿otro día?**

**-Si. Como bien dijo mi esposa, hoy dedicaremos la noche solo a nosotros dos.**

**-No creo que sea cortes que desatienda a sus demás invitados por nosotros-**Añadio la rubia.-Talvez mañana ¿si no tienen alguna objeción?

**-Claro que no Mademoiselle. Mañana nos veremos para mostrarles el lugar y después para degustar de un delicioso almuerzo.**

**-Me parece perfecto.-**Dijo Endymión**.-Ahora, si nos disculpan, mi esposa me prometió esta pieza.-**Dijo tomando de la cintura a la rubia y después dirigirse a la pista de baile. Mientras estos dos bailaban, el anfitrión y su atractiva acompañante les observaban fijamente

**-Parece que los Moulinet no son muy sociables.-**Dijo ella

**-Pero no por mucho tiempo. Te lo aseguro.-**Dijo el con una maliciosa sonrisa

**-Por ese tono supongo que ella te ha interesado**

**-No supones mal. Pero para ti no paso inadvertido el Sr. Moulinet ¿no es cierto?**

**-Claro que no. Y te aseguro que no tardare en tenerle entre mis sabanas**

**-Bueno, espero no me decepciones. Necesito libre a la Sra. Moulinet**

**-Claro que no. Bien sabes que cuando algo me interesa no lo dejo escapar**

**-Lo se. Sabes que yo soy igual que tú, y esa mujer me interesa en sobremanera…**

Mientras tanto, entre aquellos dos que seguían bailando

**-Dime ¿Por qué no aceptaste la invitación de Brunet?**

**-Porque no es el momento. Ademas, ¿tú porque te negaste ante esa mujer?**

**-Por…¿noto un tono de celos en su pregunta Sra. Moulinet?**

**-Bien sabe que no Sr.Moulinet**.-dijo ella separándose.-**Que le parece si salimos**.- Dijo dirigiéndose un enorme balcón. Ya en el

**-Además, mañana les veremos ¿no es así?**

**-Si**

**-Solo recuerda que esto no es un viaje de placer.-**

**-Tienes razón. Así que tú también recuerda, que aquí eres mi esposa**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-A que debemos aparentar ser la pareja más feliz del lugar**

**-mmm ¿Así?-**Dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre

**-NO**

**-¿no? ¿Entonces?**

**-Así.-** dijo y tomándola fuertemente de la cintura la acerca más a su rostro besándola con furia y pasión. Ella sintió como una corriente le electrizaba el cuerpo. Por un momento pareció corresponder al sentir de aquel hombre, pero después, lo separo y conteniendo su furia, sabiéndose observados por los demás invitados, solo dijo

**-Te espero en la habitación.-**Dicho esto, camino rápidamente entre los invitados para después perderse entre las penumbras de la noche. Momentos después, el pelinegro buscaba en la enorme habitación, hasta que escuchó abrirse la puerta del cuarto de baño y en el umbral a la rubia mujer que le hacia señas para que entrara con ella. El con una sonrisa de satisfacción entro en el lugar, no bien la puerta se había cerrado, cuando sintió un gran dolor que se apoderaba de su mejilla

**-¿Qué te pasa?-**Grito exasperado

**-No vuelvas a hacerlo**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡Lo que haz oído! ¡No vuelvas a tomarte libertades que yo no te he dado! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!-**Dicho esto, salio del lugar, seguida por el.

**-Pero…que…- **Darien se le acerca nuevamente y le hace una seña para que guarde silencio en ese momento. Y le dice al oído _**-**"por favor perdóname y sígueme la corriente, alguien nos esta espiando" _**lo siento mi amor es que sabes muy bien que soy muy celoso_…_**_"mira hacia la entrada discretamente y veras que hay alguien oculto tras la cortina".-_Serena dirige la vista hacia donde el le indico y aunque le había molestado la forma de reaccionar de él no tuvo mas opción que acercarse a abrazarlo como parte de su actuación de reconciliación

**-No tienes motivos para estar celoso, sean cuales sean las atenciones que Brunet tenga conmigo. Además, yo también podría estar celosa por las atenciones de Beryl hacia ti. Ahora, cambia esa cara y dame otro beso- **dijo ella pero al mismo tiempo le da una mirada de advertencia para que no suceda lo mismo como el anterior. Darien solamente esboza una sonrisa y le da un beso suave en los labios, por lo que una vez que se separan, deciden regresar a la reunión.

Una vez de regreso en el salón aquel, son abordados por dos parejas un tanto singulares. La primera fue la integrada por un rubio hombre de azules ojos, prominente abogado de nombre Jedite Fujishima, y su esposa, Rei Hino, hermosa mujer de largos y negros cabellos, ojos color rubí, mujer que denotaba su favor por la liberación femenina, motivo por el cual, seguía presentándose con su apellido de soltera. Jedite, se ha puesto a las órdenes de los Moulinet, aunque Rei por su parte, demostraba una antipatía sin razón a favor de Serenity, que no era extraña al sentimiento.

**-Serenity ¿puedo hablarle por su nombre verdad? con el debido permiso de su esposo-** dijo el rubio viendo a Endymión a lo que este asintió con la cabeza

**-Claro-** contesto ella

**-¿Qué les parecería si mañana nos reunimos para charlar a la hora del te?-**Pregunto Jedite

**-Me parece perfecto. Pero lamentablemente no podremos-**Contesto Serenity

**-Asi es mi estimado amigo. MI esposa le informa bien, el día de mañana ya ha sido planeado.**

**-Eso es una pena.-**Dijo Jedite

**-Pero si la invitación sigue en pie, no tardaremos en concretar la reunión.-** Volvió a decir el pelinegro

**-¡Claro!-**Respondió el Rubio. **-Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos que ir a saludar al anfitrión. Hasta ahora no lo hemos hecho y creo que seria una descortesía no hacerlo.-**Dicho esto la pareja se aleja dejando a los Moulinet solos

**-Me pareció que a la señora Fujishima no le caíste nada bien "querida"**

**- Es cierto, pero ella no es problema**

**-¿No es problema?**

**-NO-** Volvió a responder la rubia, mientras observaba a la pareja en cuestión. En ese momento, fueron abordados nuevamente.

**-Los Señores Moulinet supongo.-**Dijo un rubio que se acercaba del brazo de una hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina.

**-Si-**Contesto Endymión**.- ¿Y usted?**

**-Disculpe. Soy Haruka Tenou, y ella mi esposa Michiru.-**Dijo el Rubio

**-Un placer.-**Dijo Endymión dando un galante beso a la dama y un fuerte apretón de manos al hombre**.-Permítame presentarme adecuadamente, mi nombre es Endymión Moulinet y ella mi esposa Serenity.-**Dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia un ademán con la mano

-**El placer es mió. Sra. Moulinet.-**Dijo el rubio besando la mano de la mujer. Michiru por su parte, saludo efusivamente a la rubia, dando un beso en la mejilla. Cosa que sorprendió demasiado a la rubia y su acompañante.

**-Espero no te moleste que nos tuteemos.-**Dijo Michiru**.-Pero me has infundido una gran confianza**

**-…Claro que no.-**Contesto la rubia

**-Que bien. Será un verdadero honor que nos consideraran entre sus amistades.-**Volvió a decir la mujer

**-El honor será nuestro.-**Contesto Endymión

**-¿Que les parece si brindamos para celébralo?-**Dijo Haruka, tomando cuatro copas de vino que llevaba un mesera que pasaba frente a ellos. Después, las repartió entre sus compañeros y volvió a decir**.-¡Por el comienzo de una duradera amistad!-**

**-¡Y por nuestras bellas esposas!-**Dijo el pelinegro, tras lo cual, se escuchó el sonido de las copas al tocarse entre si. La reunión siguió su ritmo, al finalizar esta, ya en su habitación, aquella pareja que había causado sensación, charlaba quedamente en el balcón de la misma

**-"Querida".-**Dijo el**.-Parece que le has agradado a la Sra. Tenou**

-**Así es. Por eso tendremos que investigarla**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Lo que escuchas**

**-Oye, crei que "confiabas en todo el mundo".-** Dijo el, a lo que ella, al escuchar esto, quedo absorta en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que le remontaban a la imagen de otro hombre.

**-¿Me escuchas?-**replico el al no obtener respuesta de ella

**-…eh… ¿Qué me decías?**

**-¿Qué no entiendo porque quieres investigar a Haruka y Michiru? Debería ser a la Sra. Hino, después de todo, fue a ella a quien no le agradaste**

**-Si. Pero es demasiado sospechoso que alguien te tome tanta confianza con solo saludarte. Creéme, esas son las más peligrosas.**

**Mollykfever:** gracias amiga no tienes nada de que preocuparte amiga habrá muchos misterios pero se aclararan con el tiempo, y si tienes razón me había demorado bastante en realizar algún fic y de hecho espero pronto darles otras sorpresas.

**UsagiYady:** gracias por la llamada de atención y no te preocupes tendremos mas cuidado en los apellidos y la escritura espero verte pronto en el msn.

**Moon-Chiba:** gracias amiga esperamos seguir contando con tu lectura y las dudas que tengas respecto a Serena pues se irán aclarando poco a poco.

**SerenaTsukinoMoon:** gracias amiga ¿en donde andas eh? esperamos que este capitulo te siga atrapando.

**Selene de la Luna:** espero este capitulo no te haya decepcionado, y respecto a la pareja principal a mi también me encanta, gracias por apoyarnos.

**Kawaii destrucction:** gracias amiga, ya te conté que me sucedió lo mismo pero al revés, solo que después también me gusto Dragon Ball cuando lo ví.

**Maskrena:** gracias amiga por tomar la invitación, y respecto a Serena si todavía va a ser mala con el pobre Darien ya lo viste en el capitulo pero no desesperes que el tendrá su buena recompensa jijiji.

**Hentai-Shunga:** a ti también te agradezco por tomar la invitación, espero y este capitulo te siga gustando.

**Mary Martin:** no te preocupes amiga es mejor tarde que nunca como dicen por ahí y con gusto te ayudo cuando algo no entiendas, espero verte pronto en el msn para que platiquemos y gracias.

**yuhe hime:** gracias amiga por catalogar la historia cono original y espero te siga encantando.

**Kami-Magic:** aquí tienes el segundo capitulo que esperamos te siga emocionando, tienes razón las cosas para Darien van a estar un poquito difícil, también gracias por hacernos notar los errores ya los corregiremos.

**Ikita:** gracias por leer la historia y tienes razón estarán de locura las situaciones por las que pasen los protagonistas.

**No nos queda mas que agradecerles y desearles que pasen un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2007 y que todos sus propósitos se realicen y ya saben sigan dejando review.**

**Sus amigas SENSHIVISA y MARINLUCERO CHIBA**


	3. Chapter 3 Mansíón Brunet

**Misión: Luna Sobre el Mediterráneo**

**Mansión Brunet**

En la cama, aquella rubia dormía placidamente, mientras que en el taburete, el pelinegro hacia todo lo posible por no llegar al suelo. De pronto, su sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta. Aquellos dos despertaron de su letargo y observándose por unos segundos, dijeron al unísono

**-¡Nos hemos quedado dormidos!-**El pelinegro rápidamente se coloco la camisa que había dejado a un lado y apresurase a abrir.

**-Buenos días señor-**dijo un mozo**- El señor Brunet pregunta si ya están listos para el recorrido que tienen planeado. Y que les espera en la sala**

**-Avise al señor Diamante que en seguida bajamos.**

**-De acuerdo. -**así pues, el pelinegro cerro la puerta tras de si, para después dirigirse al cuarto de baño, donde aquella, se encontraba en la fácil tarea de "embellecerse"

**-¿Quien era? -** pregunto la rubia

**-El mozo; vino avisar que nos esperan en la sala, ¿Estas lista "querida"?-**Dijo el mientras se vestía

**- Si "querido" vamonos-**esta vez, la mujer lucia un vestido de gasa sencillo en color rosa con un escote discreto y terminaba un poco arriba de las rodillas había optado por un pequeño sombrero de paja con algunas flores de migajon y gafas oscuras. El pelinegro, nuevamente quedo de una sola pieza, no se cansaba de admirar a la mujer que tenia en frente, pero por mas intentos que hacia hasta ahora no lograba conseguir un acercamiento mas allá de lo estrictamente permitido por ella

**-¿te encuentra bien?-** pregunto la mujer que pasaba sus manos por el rostro del pelinegro quien se había quedado en las nubes.

**-¿eh? Si. Estoy bien. Será mejor irnos.-** dijo tomando su chaqueta del perchero, que hacia juego con el pantalón blanco y camisa rosa pálido de manga corta y al igual que ella llevaba lentes para el sol.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los salones de la gran mansión

**-¿Lista para atacar tu presa?**

**-Por supuesto. Bien sabes que no desaprovecho las oportunidades.-**dijo la pelirroja tomando el ultimo trago de vino contenido en una finísima copa de cristal cortado**-Al igual que tú ¿supongo?**

**-No te equivocas. Pero ahora es distinto. Esa mujer me es más interesante que las demás.**

**-jajajaja. No me digas que por fin el casanova ha sido flechado. ¡Y por una insignificante mujer como esa!**

**-¡Mide tus palabras Beryl!-**Grito exasperado el peliplateado.- ¡**esta vez no voy a permitir que te entrometas en mi vida! ¡Ella no es igual que las otras, por lo mismo, no le harás daño como lo has hecho con las demás!, solo enfócate en quitar de mi camino a Endymión.**

**-Calma. No haré nada. Y no te preocupes, ya te dije que haré hasta lo imposible por tener a ese hombre, además, recuerda que siempre hemos estado unidos "en todo"**

**-A propósito, respecto a "nuestros negocios" tenemos que preparar el siguiente embarque. Ve alistando a tu gente, esta vez deben ser mas cuidadosos no quiero más fallas. La última vez casi nos cuesta muchos euros**

**-No te preocupes. Ya di órdenes estrictas para que la gente sea lo más eficaz, no necesitas advertirme nada. Recuerda que yo también estuve a punto de perder bastante por ese inepto que se quedo dormido.**

**-Entonces ya sabes a lo que te atienes si hay alguna falla. Ahora, vamos, los Moulinet no tardaran en llegar.-**Dicho esto, ambos salieron para dirigirse a la sala.

El matrimonio Moulinet, caminaba por los pasillos de aquel lugar. Por los grandes y elegantes ventanales, se observaban las grandes extensiones de bosque. Minutos después, llegaban al lugar indicado

**-Sra. Moulinet.-**Dijo Diamante.-**Permítame decirle que se le ve radiante**

**-Que galante.-**respondió ella

**-Endymión**.- Interrumpió la pelirroja**.-Se ve espléndidamente.-**dijo ofreciendo su mano

**-Beryl. Es usted un encanto.-**respondió aquel besando la mano de la mujer. Después, los dos hombres se saludaron con un fuerte apretón de manos.

Minutos después, los cuatro salieron y abordaron un jep, desde el cual, pudieron observar la majestuosidad del lugar.

Un lago que asombraba por lo cristalina del agua, que semejaba a un espejo. La cual, provenía de una hermosísima cascada. No conforme con esto, también se observaban a lo lejos la pequeña playa privada. Así mismo, en otra parte, el campo de golf era perfecto, ubicado junto a la cancha de tenis y no podía faltar un gimnasio adecuado con todo tipo de aparatos. Todos los lugares, contaban con personal especializado y los visitantes, pudieron dar fe, de que el Sr. Brunet, era apreciado y respetado por cada uno de sus empleados.

Una vez terminado el recorrido, regresaron a la mansión donde todo estaba dispuesto para el almuerzo. Una de las terrazas con vista a los enormes jardines (que más bien podrían pasar por parques en miniatura ya que en ellos se observaban desde fuentes hasta hermosas esculturas griegas) fue el marco para la reunión.

**-Dígame Serenity ¿que le pareció el lugar?-**hablo el peliplateado

**-Verdaderamente hermoso. Pienso que debe costarle una verdadera fortuna el conservarlo tan bello**

**-Tiene razón, pero el dinero es lo de menos; todo es poco, para la mujer que algún día compartirá mi vida.-**al decir esto miro de una forma lasciva a la rubia. Lo cual no paso desapercibido para el pelinegro, quien en ese momento intervino.

**-Mi estimado amigo, yo creo que a las mujeres no se les conquista con el dinero **

**-En eso le doy un poco de razón, pero no me diga que de vez encunado, un regalo no es de mucha ayuda para tal propósito**

**-Cierto, pero digamos que las damas prefieren cosas, digamos, " mas sentimentales" **

**-Comprendo su forma de pensar. Me imagino que fue así como conquisto a su bella esposa ¿me equivoco?**

**-No. NO se equivoca-**dijo la rubia**- Nuestros sentimientos no los basamos en cosas materiales como regalos y cosas de ese tipo; el simple hecho de conocernos mejor, fue suficiente para saber que éramos el uno para el otro-al terminar de decir esto toma la mano del pelinegro y le da una calida sonrisa**

**-Serenity- **dijo Beryl-** de verdad me cuesta creer que solamente les basto conocerse para que decidieran casarse, ¿no me dirá que Endymión en ningún momento le hizo algún obsequio?**

**-No lo niego. Mi esposo es demasiado detallista, pero lo que yo quise decir fue que lo material no debe prevalecer en una relación**

**-¡Oh! ya veo su punto de vista-**dijo Diamante**- y lo tendré muy en cuenta… créame.**

**-pero cambiando de tema dígame Endymión ¿a que se dedica usted?-**cuestiono la pelirroja**-Me mata la curiosidad saber su profesión, talvez podamos convertirnos en socios de algún negocio.-**Dijo aquella sugerente. Ante la cual, los Moulinet se quedaron por unos segundos pensando en que iban a contestar

**-…recien me he integrado al negocio de la importación.-contesto el pelinegro.-He adquirido una empresa naviera en Japón. Espero prontamente, establecer algunas oficinas en el mediterráneo**

**-pues siendo así, creo que podríamos hacer "negocios" en un futuro no muy lejano-**dijo Brunet

**-Será un honor.-**Contesto Endymión

**-¿A que se dedica usted específicamente Diamante?-**hablo serenity

**-Nada en especial. Me ocupo de varios negocios. Precisamente estoy por cerrar un trato multimillonario con un comerciante japonés llamado Kenji Tsukino.- **al oír este nombre tanto Endymion como Serenity se mostraron interesados en el asunto, pero procuraron que su interés no fuera tan notorio pues sabían de la importancia del encuentro con Tsukino.

**-Pues cuente conmigo y mi empresa para sus negocios, si en algo puedo ayudarle **

**-Lo haré, ya que precisamente tengo un embarque de finas telas que pretendo introducir de Japón a Paris. ¿Le parece bien que mañana por la tarde cuando Tsukino llegue, nos reunamos los tres para ver algunos detalles? **

**-claro**

**-Bien. Aprovecharemos que el viene a la reunión con Yves y Nephrite. Como usted bien sabe, esa reunión es de suma importancia para ambos países ya que atenderán asuntos relacionados con el tráfico de armas y de todo tipo de mercancías**

**-si lo se muy bien, pare serle sincero me sorprendió en sobremanera que esta reunión se diera de forma privada ya que es un tanto riesgoso para ambas naciones**

**-no tenga cuidado amigo la vigilancia es perfecta, yo mismo he supervisado todo lo referente a ello, además fue una decisión que se tomo de parte del gobierno y como comprenderá, no puede oponerme ya que el mismo Yves me lo pidió. Yo con mucho gusto acepte, ¿pero que le parece si cambiamos de tema? Creo que las damas aquí presentes se han de estar aburriendo de tanta charla respecto a negocios y reuniones ¿no cree?**

**-por mi no tenga cuidado, todo lo relacionado a los negocios de mi marido llegan a interesarme**

**-¿de verdad? yo la creí una mujer que solamente se dedicaba al hogar-**dijo Beryl, palabras que lograron enviar a los recuerdos a la rubia

**-flash back-**

_"Amor, no permitiré que trabajes, no tienes porque hacerlo. En el trabajo pronto me darán un ascenso y quiero que te dediques a nuestro hogar"_

_"Pero cariño, yo necesito distraerme cuando tu no estas, me siento muy sola"_

"_No se amor y nada me gustaría que llevarte conmigo pero bien sabes que no es posible"_

**_-fin del flash back_-**

**-No Beryl. Endymión siempre me ha considerado para cualquier decisión importante dentro de sus negocios. Siempre lo he dicho, una pareja debe tomar las decisiones en común, sean para bien… o para mal**

**-Permítame volver a expresarle mi admiración por usted, Serenity… y felicitarle Endymion, tiene una compañera en todos los sentidos, además de ser una belleza extraordinaria, posee una inteligencia sorprendente,**

**-Lo se-**dijo el pelinegro**- Gracias. Creo que ya es tarde, ¿si nos disculpan? quisiéramos retirarnos a descansar por unos momentos. Por la noche tenemos un compromiso con el matrimonio Tenou.-**

Una vez que se alejaron de Beryl y Diamante, el matrimonio Moulinet se dirigió a hacia su habitación pero su conversación no era nada amistosa, pues a Endymión no le había gustado en nada la forma tan amigable de Brunet hacia su esposa. Al llegar a la habitación, ninguno de los dos se hablaba y sin esperar mucho, Serenity se dirigió hacia el closet de donde saco en una de las maletas un traje en cuero negro que consistía en unos pantalones apretados o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Tomo un suéter cerrado y un pasa montañas del mismo color y ante la atenta mirada de su marido se dirigió al baño. Cinco minutos después, salio vestida con aquellas prendas y nuevamente se dirigió hasta el closet ahora venia con una pequeña mochila y una cuerda especial, se dirigió hasta el balcón, antes de que ella pudiera seguir con su propósito la tomo por un brazo y le pregunto

**-¿a donde crees que vas?**

**-permite recordarte.-**Dijo ella en voz baja**.- nuevamente que estamos en una misión, así que yo no se tu que es lo que piensas hacer, pero yo voy a investigar el área**. **También pienso comunicarme con Malachite sobre la información que hemos obtenido- **mientras ella decía todo esto se aseguraba que la cuerda por donde iba a bajar estuviera perfectamente amarrada

**-¡pero estas loca! Hay demasiada vigilancia por todos lados. Si te descubren merodeando no dudaran en disparar al menor movimiento…además recuerda que tenemos una cena con los Tenou y tú debes...**

**-se perfectamente lo de la cena pero no se preocupe usted mi PRINCIPE regresare con tiempo suficiente para estar lista, así que con o sin tu permiso… adiós.-**y antes de que el pudiera hacer algo pera evitarlo, la chica ágilmente fue bajando por la cuerda y después se perdió por el inmenso jardín.

Ya habían pasado cerca de 4 horas de que la rubia se fue, el varón que había sido abandonado, no hacia mas que dar vueltas por todo el balcón en espera de verla aparecer pues solamente contaba con una hora para prepararse para la cena con los Tenou. Se había recriminado varias veces el no haberla acompañado y es que los celos lo cegaron pues como había sido posible que ella permitiera el atrevimiento que Brunet tuvo cuando se despidieron después del almuerzo. Todo esto rondaba por su cabeza cuando de pronto escucho que alguien estaba entrando a la habitación por la puerta, giro para descubrir que era ella, pero no vestía la ropa con la cual había salido y además, noto que se estaba despidiendo de alguien y al parecer era un hombre; se apresuro a llegar hasta ahí para averiguarlo, **pero una **vez que llego hasta la puerta le fue imposible saber la identidad de aquel, pues Serenity se apresuro a cerrar la puerta, al percatarse de la presencia de su compañero de habitación.

Sin mas se dirigió al closet para sacar una prenda y nuevamente se encerró en el baño. De mas es decir que el caballero ahí presente, se enfureció con la actitud de "su esposa", puesto que el había estado preocupado por ella y esta, regreso sin decir palabra alguna respecto a su inspección y al sujeto que la acompañaba

**-Serenity cariño, necesito hablar contigo - **dijo fuera del baño

**-…ahora no cielo. Debo darme prisa para estar lista…oh acaso quieres que se repita lo de esta mañana**

**-no pe-pero**

**-pero nada amor, además después de la cena, te daré tu recompensa -**hablo la mujer en una voz muy seductora

Estas palabras bastaron para que Endymión se quedara sin habla y sin insistir en hablar con ella, y así, centrarse en la tarea de alistarse para la velada.

La noche era muy hermosa para una velada en la playa como la tenían planeada los Tenou para sus nuevos amigos ya que desde que los conocieron les habían simpatizado. El lugar contaba con un saloncito para reuniones intimas el cual fue decorado con velas aromáticas, flores por demás exóticas. Un deportivo rojo se detuvo en la entrada del lugar, aquel, era esperado por los empleados del lugar para dar la bienvenida a sus ocupantes. Los Moulinet descendieron del vehiculo, ella, llevaba un vestido en satín color plata, que llegaba bajo las rodillas, sin mangas, una franja de terciopelo negro que ceñía delicadamente su cintura y subía pronunciando su busto; zapatillas de finísimo tacón y aretes en plata completaban el cuadro.

A la entrada del lugar los esperaba el encargado. **Zoicite **y su esposa **Amy**, eran quienes estaban a cargo de dar la bienvenida a los invitados en aquella parte de la mansión. Al entrar, los recién llegados tomaron una copa de champagne como aperitivo

**-En nombre del Señor Brunet, les doy la más cordial bienvenida a esta parte de la mansión.-**Dijo aquel.- **Mi nombre es Zoicite Fujishima será un placer ayudarles en lo que necesiten**

Una vez ya "instalados" en el lugar, Endymión decía a su esposa

**-Es curioso…¿Recuerdas que ayer conocimos a otra pareja Fujishima?**

**-Si…**

**-Asi es amigo mío.-**dijo Haruka que en ese momento se acercaba a ellos**.-El Sr. Fujishima que conoció ayer, no es otro que el hermano de Zoicite.**

**-Serenity amiga mía ¡que precioso vestido!-**interrumpió Michiru**.-me gustaría que un día de estos saliéramos de compras**

**-Me encantaría. Pero la verdad es que no conozco Paris. Además debo decirle que no acostumbro salir sin la compañía de mi esposo.**

**-Querida amiga, las compras serán cuestión solo de mujeres, así que no importa que los señores tengan otras cuestiones que atender. En cuanto a conocer la ciudad, no se preocupe, yo estaré en cantada de mostrársela, si acepta mi invitación, claro esta.**

**-De acuerdo Michiru acepto. Solo que tendrá que ser pasado mañana, claro si no tiene muchas ocupaciones.-**respondió Serenity

**-por su puesto que no mi tiempo esta totalmente disponible para ustedes.-**respondió Michiru.-**pero dígame ¿porque no prodría ser mañana? **

**-Sucede que tenemos una reunión de negocios con el señor Brunet y el señor Tsukino.- **Declaro el pelinegro

**-Razón de mas para que nuestras esposas salgan a distraerse un momento, ¿no cree amigo?- **Hablo Haruka

**- Tiene razón Haruka, pero a mi me gusta acompañar a mi esposo a las reuniones de trabajo y mas a esta, ya que será la incursión de sus negocios a este país**

**-me deja sin palabras amiga, pensé que dedicaba su tiempo libre a otras actividades como a... **

**-¿El hogar? También piensa que no tengo porque dedicarme a los negocios?**

**- ¡NO! Por supuesto que no. Yo más diría que realizaba actividades altruistas**

**-Algunas veces. Pero prefiero ayudar a mi marido con asuntos de la oficina.-**Respondió la rubia algo molesta

**-por lo que veo ya le han hecho esta pregunta madame**

**-Así es ¿Por qué? **

**-Sentí su forma de contestar un poco molesta**

**-Tiene toda la razón **-aseguro Endymión- **a mi esposa le enfada el hecho de que supongan que únicamente se dedica a atender su hogar **

**- la comprendo, a mi también me lo han dicho varias veces.-**interrumpió Michiru**.-pero a diferencia de usted, a mi me gustan las actividades artísticas como tocar el violín. Ha veces Haruka me acompaña en el piano**

**-en verdad debo confesarle que no lo imagine, yo supuse que se dedicaba mas a su deberes de esposa**

**-Claro, Michiru podría dar esa imagen, pero le aseguro que solo es eso, una imagen**

**-pero dígame Serenity ¿quien la molesto con ese comentario? Supongo que Seria la señora Hino verdad **

**-¿Hino?**

**-Si. Rei Hino, la esposa de Fujishima**

**-¡Oh! No, no fue ella, sino la "señorita" Beryl **

**-¡Oh amiga! perdoné que me ría pero no me extraña que esa mujer le halla hecho ese comentario, digamos que ella es de las que solo se ocupan de cosas triviales **

**-¡pero Michiru, que cosas dices! -**regaño Haruka

**- es mas que la verdad amor.-**respondió

**-Amigos, dejemos este tema, y mejor vallamos a algo más interesante.-**Interrumpió el pelinegro

**-Si, ¿nos harían el honor de deleitarnos con una melodía interpretada por ustedes?-**añadió Serena

**- Con gusto.-**respondió Michiru**.-Amor, ¿podrías ir por mi violín? - **así el rubio salio por el instrumento mientras que los Moulinet se acomodaban en la sala del lugar al poco rato apareció el rubio con el instrumento y se lo entrego a su esposa, el tomo su lugar en el piano y así fue como la pareja Tenou comenzó con su interpretación de una hermosa melodía y al cabo de ella los Moulinet ovacionaron a la pareja.

**-¡felicidades amigos! debo decirles que su melodía fue exquisita -**dijo Endymión

**-Oh gracias, la verdad nos complace mucho que les halla gustado sobre todo porque Haruka solamente lo hace en ocasiones especiales**

**-¿ocasiones especiales? ¿Acaso los dos no se dedican a la música?- **pregunto la rubia

**-claro que no mi apreciable dama, lo mió son las carreras de autos **

**-me sorprende mucho que una persona como usted amigo mió, tenga la sensibilidad de un artista a pesar de dedicarse al automovilismo **

**-eso mismo me han cuestionado en diferentes ocasiones, pero yo pienso que hasta una carrera de autos tiene algo de arte**

**-señores es hora de terminar la charla, ¿que les parece si pasamos a la mesa?**

**-Claro amor -**respondió Haruka** - Endymión ¿Me permite?-Dijo este a el pelinegro ofreciendo el brazo a Serenity**

**-por mi hay inconveniente, será un honor el escoltar a su bella esposa, ¿tú que dices cielo?**

**-Por supuesto.-**Contesto esta correspondiendo al gesto del rubio. En esta ocasión Endymión no sintió o mostró celos respecto a las atenciones hacia su esposa, pues notaba la diferencia de las de Haruka a comparación de Diamante, este no veía de esa forma tan penetrante a su esposa.

Así pues, las dos parejas se dirigieron al comedor, donde degustaron de las exquisitas viandas preparadas para la ocasión, acompañadas por vino tinto. Después de la cena, decidieron un pequeño paseo por la orilla de la playa. De regreso en aquel deportivo rojo, a la otra "ala" de la mansión, donde los Moulinet se hospedaban, fue más que silencioso hasta que el hombre al volante decidió romperlo

**-Me parece que fue una velada agradable ¿no lo crees asi?**

**- tienes razón**- dijo secamente la rubia pero cambio de inmediato su forma de hablar**- a comparación de nuestros compañeros de almuerzo Michiru y Haruka son personas agradables**

**-entonces cambiaste de opinión con respecto a ellos **

**-No. Aun a creo que debemos reservarnos con ellos. Siempre debemos prevenir**

**-No te entiendo, primero dices que son personas agradables y en segundo que debemos cuidarnos de ellos**

**-el que hallamos pasado un rato agradable con ellos, no quiere decir que debamos fiarnos, creo que me entiendes ¿verdad?, de sobra sabes que en este trabajo no se puede confiar en nadie…en nadie.**

**-en eso tienes razón…a pesar de ser una novata.- **Dijo al tiempo en que llegaban a la mansión y un mozo recibía el auto para estacionarlo en la amplia cochera, antes de entrar a la casa Endymión la tomo del brazo para conducirla a un claro del inmenso jardín –** espera, antes de subir tú y yo necesitamos hablar… por favor.- **Serenity quiso negarse a esta petición pues intuía que no seria una conversación fácil para ella, pero antes de poder resistirse, era conducida hasta un banca del jardín que se encontraba frente a unas hermosas rosas que adornaban el lugar

**- quiero que me disculpes por la actitud de la mañana, no era mi intención discutir contigo por Diamante…se que solamente es una farsa la que estamos viviendo, pero considero que debemos representar nuestro papel a la perfección ante todos.- **el pelinegro quiso continuar con la charla pero se percato de que ya no estaban solos, por lo que se acerco hasta su esposa y antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo sintió la calidez de sus labios sobre los de ella. Pero esta vez, no era un beso apasionado como el de la noche anterior, este fue tierno y suave, pero su mente la regreso a la realidad pues intuyo que algo lo había orillado para que realizara tal acción. Ella, tomando consciencia de esto, lentamente se fue separando del pelinegro. Siguiendo el juego, lo tomo por el brazo y se acurruco en el fuerte pecho del hombre aquel, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, reflejo que el pelinegro sintió y quitándose el saco, lo coloco sobre los hombros de la rubia.

**-Es hora de irnos querida.-dijo el.- ¿Ya desapareció el mareo por la champaña?**

**-Si. Subamos.- **Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.-**Acabo de recordar que mañana tendremos un día pesado. **_"Mañana averiguaremos si ese hombre con el que hará negocios Diamante, es nuestro contacto".- _Y así, tomados de la mano, se encaminaron al interior de la mansión.

**HOLA AMIGAS MIAS**

**Esperamos que les halla gustado este capitulo de verdad nombre de SENSHIVISA y mío gracias a:**

**MOON-CHIBA**

**SAILORINT**

**SERENATSUKINOMOON**

**SERECHIBA**

**USAGIYADY**

**YAMIANA**

**IKITA**

**MARACUCHITA**

**STARLIGT**

**YHU HIME**

**GABY BUNNY**

**THE SHADE GHOST**

**QUILLA SAMA**

**MARY MARTIN**

**A.SALVIA-DIVINORUM**

**MASKRENA**

**HENTAI-SHUNGA**

**DIOXA**

**AMBER BELLUM**

**KASSUMY**

**USAGIISABEL**

**SEREN TC**

**SUYI**

**MOLLYKFEVER**

**Esperamos no haberlas defraudado y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo un beso y abrazo para todas y cada una de ustedes bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 Deseo ¡Hecho realidad?

**Misión: Luna sobre el Mediterráneo**

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de la gran NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene una dosis de lectura no apta para menores de edad y personas sensibles, por lo que te pedimos que no leas la ultima parte del capitulo si cumples con estas condiciones

**IV. Deseo… ¿Hecho Realidad?**

Fruto de su escapada del día anterior, Serenity, pudo reconocer que aquella pareja que descendía de la limusina, al parecer, no eran otros que las personas con las que entrarían en contacto para la misión. Suposiciones, que su jefe inmediato había confirmado. Esto rondaba en su mente, de pronto, aquel pelinegro le distrajo de sus pensamientos

**-Bajemos a investigar. Se puede tratar de nuestros contactos.-**dijo el, a lo que ella, con una leve sonrisa acepto la proposición.

Mientras esto pasaba, en la enorme recepción del lugar,

**-Es un gran honor, el que nos halla invitado señor Brunet.- **hablo Kenji Tsukino, hombre de edad madura, cabellera y ojos negros, protegidos por gafas un poco cuadradas, mismas que lograban una personalidad muy paternal**.- Permítame presentarle a Ikuko, mi esposa.-**añadió

**-Un placer conocer a tan bella dama**.- Contestoaquel mientras besaba caballerosamente la blanca y fina mano de la mujer frente a el.

**-Monsieur.-**respondió Ikuko. Esta, era una mujer hermosa de larga cabellera azul, ojos color café, y dulce mirada**.- Pero me temo que el cumplido se debe solo a su caballerosidad.- **Añadió con una calida sonrisa

**-¡Oh mademoiselle! NO crea que es adulación, simplemente digo la verdad…-**Respondió Diamante, antes de ser interrumpido

**-Buen día.- **saludaron los recién llegados, que no eran otros que los Moulinet

**-Bon Jour, Endymión.-**dijo para después dirigirse a la mujer**.- Serenity – **dijo mientras besaba la mano de aquella y sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente.-P**ermítanme presentarles, a Monsieur Kenji e mademoiselle Ikuko Tsukino.- **Dijo con un ademán

**- Tanto gusto de conocerlos.- **dijo el joven pelinegro.-** Endymión Moulinet a sus órdenes.-**y acercando a la rubia**.- mí esposa Serenity**

**- un placer en conocerlos.-**enfatizo Kenji**.- mi esposa Ikuko**

**- pero que linda pareja forman.- **dijo de forma alegre Ikuko**.- espero no sea la primera ni la ultima vez que nos encontremos; me gustaría que en alguna ocasión nos reuniéramos a charlar un rato**

**-Será un placer, encantados aceptamos, ¿verdad "querido"?- **dijo la rubia mientras le dirigía una dulce sonrisa a Endymión, ante el cual, aquel acepto. No cabía duda alguna que la sonrisa de ella era un veneno para su corazón y nada le podía negar cuando actuaba de esa forma

**-Claro que si "amor", supongo que el Sr. Tsukino es la persona con la cual hará negocios nuestro anfitrión ¿verdad?**

**-Ciertamente mi estimado amigo.- **respondió el peliplateado.**-Pero entremos. Mientras discutimos los pormenores del negocio, degustaremos de un delicioso cafe**

**-¡OH monsieur Diamante!-**interrumpió la peliazul.-** Yo quisiera descansar un poco del largo viaje. Si me disculpan quisiera retirarme a la habitación que tan amablemente usted ha dispuesto para nosotros.-**

**-¡pero querida! No podemos hacer tal descortesía a nuestro anfitrión.- **replico Kenji

**- No se preocupe Kenji. Comprendo que madame Tsukino este exhausta del viaje. Por mi no tenga cuidado, llamare a mademoiselle Lita para que se asegure que quede usted debidamente instalada**.- y dicho esto se apresuro a ordenarle a uno de los mozos que llevaban las maletas para que le avisara a la antes mencionada que requería de su presencia, así dos minutos después apareció por el lugar

**- Sr. Brunet ¿me necesita?-**Pregunto la castaña recién llegada

**- Así es. –**Dijo acercándose a la mujer**.- Los Señores Moulinet y Los Señores Tsukino.-**

**-Enchanté. Lita Kino a sus órdenes.-**Respondió la otra

**- Ayudaras a que madame Tsukino se instale en la habitación procurada para ella, y te cercioraras de que todo lo que desee le sea procurado de inmediato ¿entendido? - **Ordeno Diamante

**-Nada me será más grato y causara tanto honor que atenderle como se merece.-**replico la castaña**.-Ahora, si me permite, le llevare a sus habitaciones **

**-Gracias querida**.-dijo a la castaña y después se dirigió a los demás**.-Si me permiten. ¡Oh! Endymión, ¿permitiría que su linda esposa me haga compañía por uno segundos? **

**-Por supuesto My Lady. –**Contesto este

**-Serenity ¿usted tendría inconveniente en acompañar a la Sra. Tsukino?.- **pidió Kenji a la joven rubia

**-Será un placer.-**respondió esta poniéndose de pie**.- Señor Tsukino, con gusto la acompañare y si ella me lo permite, hasta que ustedes se desocupen **

**-¡Mademoiselle! usted prometió estar presente en la reunión.- **se quejo Diamante

**- Cierto es. Pero usted comprenderá, que tampoco puedo rechazar la invitación de la Sra. Tsukino. Y también es cierto, que mi esposo es un hombre sensato y capaz, así que confió en que el tomara las decisiones correctas para nosotros ¿verdad cariño?-**al pronunciar estas palabras la rubia sintió un pequeña sensación muy calida, pues recordó la forma tan cariñosa de su compañero al pedirle una disculpa por la discusión que había surgido entre ellos el día anterior.

**- Así es amor. NO te preocupes. Ve con la Sra. Tsukino.- **Respondió el pelinegro acercando hasta su mujer para, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Después de esto las mujeres se retiraron dejando solos a los varones que de inmediato tomaron rumbo al despacho del anfitrión. Algunos minutos más tarde, Lita, seguida de Serenity e Ikuko, llegaba a la habitación de los Tsukino. De cierta forma, aquella habitación era distinta a la que compartían Serenity y Endymión pues era mas amplia, en el balcón se encontraba una mesa para disfrutar del té por la tarde, el closet era mas amplio, la cama poseía donceles y las telas que la adornaban eran transparentes de un blanco impecable, el Baño, contaba con su propio jacuzzi, no cabía duda que Diamante era un hombre que agasajaba a sus invitados solo con lo mejor

**- Muchas gracias por aceptar a Ayudarme a desempacar, Sra. .Moulinet, siento haberla alejado de su guapo marido.- **dijo Ikuko al tiempo que acomodaba algunas prendas en los cajones del tocador y rápidamente guardaba una pequeña caja sin que Lita lo notara

**-Descuide sra. Tsukino.- **respondió la aludida **– Es un halago su referencia hacia mi esposo.**

**-por lo que me dice, deduzco que ustedes dos tienen bastante comunicación. Cualquiera en su lugar seria extremadamente celosa con un hombre así a su lado**

**-Tiene razón. El y yo procuramos siempre tener la suficiente confianza para contarnos todo lo que nos sucede. Además, sus amables palabras respecto a "mi" Endymión me resultan mas un halago que una insinuación mal intencionada.- **esto ultimo trajo como recuerdo la imagen de Beryl coqueteando a Endymión estando ella presente.

La castaña intervino en la conversación pues llego a notar la expresión de la rubia que sin duda alguna, sus ojos se llenaron de cierto sentimiento por lo que estaba recordando

**-Disculpen mi intromisión en su conversación señoras, pero creo que cuando un amor como el que se expresan monsieur Endymión y mademoiselle Serenity difícilmente pueda acabar solo por culpa de los celos, pues por lo que presenciamos hace un momento, se tienen un inmenso cariño. Al menos eso es lo que yo percibí cuando nos encontrábamos con los caballeros**.-dijo a la rubia que solo escuchaba**.-Bueno, al parecer ya termine de acomodar los vestidos en el closet. Si me disculpan me retiro, y perdóneme Serenity si la incomode con lo que le dije hace un momento**

**-por su puesto que no Lita **

**-entonces nuevamente con su permiso, y espero ser de utilidad en el momento en que requieran de mi presciencia durante su estancia en la mansión Brunet.- **dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la recamara.

**-hasta luego y muchas gracias Lita.- **dijo Ikuko a la joven. Una vez habiendo salido Lita del lugar, Ikuko tomo un pequeño estuche contenido en su maleta, y continuaron hablando.

**-Y dígame Serena.-**Dijo Ikuko mientras le daba un pequeño aparato a la rubia**.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados usted y Endymión?**

**-Poco más de un año.-**Respondió la otra mientras revisaban con aquellos aparatos, la existencia de micrófonos o cámaras dentro de la habitación**.-…Nada. Esta limpio.**-añadió después de unos minutos y no haber encontrado nada en el lugar.

**-..Ahora…-**Dijo Ikuko**.- ¡Serena hija mía!-**dijo abrazando fuertemente a la rubia**.- ¡Te he extrañado tanto!**

**-..Yo también madre. Yo también- **Respondió aquella con la misma intensidad en el abrazo

**-Explícame ahora…Ese joven, ¿solo es tu pareja de trabajo? ¿Oh…?**

**-¿oh? Madre, no imagines cosas que no son, "Príncipe" y yo estamos juntos solamente por la misión. **

**-"príncipe", ¡así que el es el famoso Príncipe! ¿Quién diría que lo tendría de yerno!**

**-Madre…**

**-Dime ¿te agrada?**

**-¿agradarme? Nada más lejos de la realidad. Claro es que no**

**-¿Por qué? Si es guapo, atento, ¡todo un dandy! Y la forma en que te mira…**

**-Si, pero es un casanova**

**-¿casanova?**

**-Si, ¿no debo explicarte lo que ello implica cierto? **

**-No pero…me parece que el seria el indicado para que rehicieras tú vida**

**-¿rehacer? ¡Madre, mi vida no esta desecha!**

**-Mírame.**-dijo la mujer tomando por el mentón a la rubia obligándole a mirarle**.- Piensa en el ¿cierto? NO le has olvidado…-**Por las mejillas de la rubia, comenzaron a rodar lágrimas cristalinas.**- Se…se que lo sucedido te dolió demasiado; pero el llevar esta vida de aislamiento, sin amor, no hará que el regrese. Debes permitirte volver a sentir, volver a vivir, vivir para ti, no para el trabajo, no para las misiones…**

**-No se de que hablas. Pero te aseguro que estoy viva, y siento más de lo que puedes creer…-**respondió la rubia levantándose rápidamente y colocándose junto a la ventana.

**-¿en verdad? Entonces no dejes ir la felicidad…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Sabes bien de que hablo. Ese hombre no te miraba como lo hacia Diamante. Dos miradas muy distintas…Además, ese pobre hombre esta bajo la "inspección" de tú padre. Bien sabes que el es bastante "precavido" en lo que a hombres se refiere. En este momento, ya habrá encontrado la forma de** **interrogarle-** Dijo para después romper en una carcajada, seguida por una pequeña mueca de la rubia.

Segundos después, la rubia recibió un mensaje a su móvil.

**-vamos**

**-¿Dónde?**

**-Han terminado la reunión.-**Dijo la rubia, que tomando el bolso, salio del lugar seguida por Ikuko.

Minutos después, aquellas dos, se reunían con "sus hombres" en las inmediaciones de uno de los jardines de aquella enorme mansión

**-¡Amore mio!-**dijo el joven acercándose a la rubia, tratando de rodearle con los brazos

**-Calma.-**Dijo aquella.-**Podemos dejar de fingir**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Permíteme presentarte a nuestros contactos.**

**-¿ud…? ¿Cómo?**

**-Si "Príncipe", nosotros somos agentes encubiertos. Somos sus contactos.**

**-Pues…si que es una sorpresa… ¿ustedes ya se conocían?-**Dijo al ver el efusivo saludo entre la Rubia y Kenji

**-Si**

**-Que les parece si nos reunimos con "él"**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Esta aquí?**

**-Así es. Vamos.-**Dijeron los otros.

Mientras tanto

**-¿Qué te pasa querido? Sufres por la "palomita"-**Decía la pelirroja al peliplateado

**-No "querida" , sabes que no hay mujer que pueda hacer "sufrir" a Diamante Brunet. Esa mujer estará en mis brazos, solo es cuestión de paciencia**

**-Solo espero que la "paciencia" no se te acabe demasiado pronto.**

**-¿lo dices por ti? Porque ese Endymión no se ve muy interesado en tus encantos**

**-NO tardara, eso lo aseguro.-**Dijo mientras servia otra copa de vino y Diamante marcaba un numero en el teléfono. Después de unos segundos hablando, colgó furioso el aparato**.- ¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto Beryl

**-Son unos idiotas. No colocaron los micrófonos en la recamara de los Tsuquino!**

**-¿y por eso te exasperas?**

**-Si. Necesito saber de cada palabra entre ellos. Tengo un presentimiento hacia ellos, además, la esposa de Tsukino y Serenity tomaron confianza demasiado pronto.**

**-¿eso te parece extraño?**

**-Demasiado. Ikuko siempre ha sido demasiado "sociable", pero el que la esposa de Moulinet lo sea con ella, me hace desconfiar…**

En un lujoso yate, anclado a varias millas de distancia de aquel lugar

**-¿entendido?**

**-Si. NO se preocupe, interceptaremos a Yves y…**

**-Yo me encargare de Diamante.-**Dijo la rubia

**-Solo ten cuidado.**-respondió Malachite

**-Claro. Sabes que no hay de que preocuparse.-**respondió la otra y giro hacia el pelinegro**.-Te espero en el yate**.-dijo y salio de la cámara, seguida por Ikuko e Kenji

**-"príncipe"-**dijo malachite al hombre.-necesito hablar contigo.-Dijo y cerro la puerta, tras haberse asegurado que nadie les escuchaba

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-¿Cuál es tu intención hacia Serena?**

**-Intención?**

**-Si. NO quiero que te acerques a ella.**

**-¿Qué te crees?**

**-Escúchame, Serena no es como tus demás "amigas" ¿entiendes?-**dijo y como respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada de interrogación del hombre.-**Si, se lo de todas tus amigas, conquistas oh amantes. Por eso mismo, no quiero que te acerques a ella**

**-¿temes por su integridad?**

**-No…. Por la tuya.-**dijo y le dio la espalda.-**ahora puedes irte.**-dicho esto, aquel salio del lugar un tanto confuso y molesto.

**_A D V E R T E N C I A_**

Horas más tarde y después de haber rondado por los alrededores, "príncipe", llego al yate aquel anclado en el embarcadero del lugar. Llego hasta el camarote principal y se encontró con una botella de vernier casi vacía, algunas copas rotas y la puerta del "cuarto de baño" abierta. Al no escuchar sonido alguno, saco el arma que portaba en sus ropas, camino lentamente y después…

**-¿Qué haces?-**pregunto la rubia que aparecía frente a el, ataviada solo con una bata de baño

**-¿Qué…?-**dijo el, pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo, aquella, le giro colocándolo contra la pared, forzándole a tirar el arma. Ella, toco el cuerpo de aquel, revisando que no trajera otra arma consigo, lentamente, su mano, se deslizo por el frente del pantalón, desabrocho el cinturón y saco la camisa. Poco a poco, la fue subiendo, hasta que el torso, fuerte y bronceado quedo desnudo. Ella, quito la bata, junto su cuerpo completamente desnudo al de el y dejo que su encendida voluptuosidad tocara la húmeda espalda del hombre. Después, comenzó a moverse lentamente, a ritmo, hasta que aquel no resistió y la giro, ahora, era ella quien estaba contra la pared. La miro con los ojos encendidos y la beso apasionadamente, mientras ella, enredaba sus largas piernas en su cintura. Después, la tomo y la llevo a la orilla de la cama. La beso por un segundo y después, se separo bruscamente,

**-NO…esto no esta pasando.-**Dijo y levanto la bata tirada en el suelo.-**Pontela.-**dijo y se la entrego a la mujer

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿No era esto lo que querías?**

**-Si…NO...No así.-**Dijo el aleándose lentamente

**-¿no así? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres romanticismo? ¿Velas, vino?-**dijo ella sarcásticamente**.- ¡Acércate!-**Ordeno con voz grave

**-no**

**-¡Eh dicho que vengas**!-repitió aquella, mientras el negó con la cabeza y dio la espalda. Ella, dio tres pasos largos y lo tomo por la espalda, con un movimiento demasiado rápido, ahora era el quien estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama. Frente a el, le cogio violentamente el cabello con la mano izquierda y tiro de el hasta su cabeza se inclino hacia atrás, obligándole a mirar ese hermoso rostros en el que ahora se dibujaba el deseo. Después lo besó, con un besó duro, insensible.

**-¿Querías esto?-**Volvió a decir

**-¿estas loca?**

**-No. Quieres que te diga "te amo", pero ¿Por qué clase de tonta me has tomado?**

**-…para!**-grito aquel

**-Quisiste que hiciera esto desde el primer momento…y me molestaste, me atormentaste, trataste de hacer que olvidara a….-**interrumpió la frase, y la furia se apodero de su rostro**.- ¡Mírate! ¡Todo un caballero, vestido de satén y charol, esperando por tú próxima conquista, para atraparme!-**Le beso de nuevo, con pasión; sus firmes calidos y húmedos labios, le obligaron a abrir los suyos, para que su lengua pudiera entrar y saborear. El, coloco un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y rodeándole con fuerza la cintura con el otro, la apretaba contra el; sus muslos contra los de ella, su pecho contra el suyo. El trato de apartar su mente de aquellas sensaciones pero fue inútil. La carne y la sangre reaccionaron, mientras su mente gritaba que estaba mal que no debía ser así, con rabia, sin ternura. Aparto su boca de la de ella y hundió sus labios en el hueco de su garganta.

**-NO.-**murmuro separándose**.- por favor, tienes que…**

**-Estabas esperando esto, y, ¡por el Cielo…yo también!-**replico ella. Sus senos, estaban hinchados; los pezones vibraban, crecían y se endurecían mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre ellos y los apretaban con tanta fuerza que aquella comenzó a jadear. La tiro de espaldas sobre la cama. Los muelles crujieron violentamente. Inmerso en la furia de su deseo, emitió un sonido ronco, profundo. Se bajo los pantalones y cayó sobre ella. Trato de luchar contra aquellas sensaciones, que estallaban dentro de si y le hacían vibrar de placer. La penetro con violencia, brutalmente, como si le estuviera aplicando un castigo, lo rodeo con sus brazos y le abrazo con fuerza, y se aferro a la seda blanca que le cubría la espalda. Después, solo hubo necesidad, y grito.**- ¡Serena!-**su nombre, y le besó otra vez, y se abrazó a ella con fuerza, y tembló…, supo que la victoria, al fin lograda, no era de el, sino de ella.

HOLA A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES AMIGAS ESPERAMOS TANTO SENSHIVISA COMO YO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO

Y POR FAVOR NO NOS QUIERAN MATAR POR LO SUCEDIDO OK LES AGRADECEMOS COMO SIEMPRE SU LECTURA Y SUS COMENTARIOS, LES MANDAMOS MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS BYE.


	5. Chapter 5 Identidad

**Misión: Luna sobre el Mediterráneo**

HOLA QUERIDAS AMIGAS PRIMERO QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA ENORME POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES COMO EN ANTERIORES OCASIONES PERO LA VERDAD EL CEREBRO HA ESTADO FALLANDO JAJAJAJAJA, AHORA ACLAREMOS ALGO SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y EN CASO DE QUE ME DIERAN A ELEGIR CON QUE PERSONAJE QUEDARME SERIA CON DARIEN O ANDREW JIJIJIJI, BUENO AHORA SI ACOMENZAR CON LA LECTURA DEL CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN

**IDENTIDAD**

Perdido en sus pensamientos sobre el comportamiento de la rubia, y el porque de aquella entrega; el pelinegro llego a aquel lugar, donde todo hombre apasionado de la velocidad, veía su sueño hecho realidad. Autos deportivos, último modelo, de carreras, motocicletas clásicas y las más modernas, se encontraban ahí, frente a el. Y al parecer a su completa disposición. Acariciando las vestiduras de aquellos, como si fuera la mujer amada, la voz del encargado le distrajo

**-Señor…-** Dijo un joven de caballera castaña, que más que empleado daba el aspecto de un vagabundo**.-Mi nombre es Nicolás, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?**

**-Eh si...Endymión Moullinet.- **dijo ofreciendo la mano al melenudo

**-Un placer Señor**

**-Bien…me pregunto…¿podrías prestarme una? **-dijo señalando

-**Claro. Monsieur Brunet ha girado instrucciones de atender a sus invitados en sus más simples deseos. Elija la que sea de su agrado.-**El pelinegro le vio un instante y después recorrió aquel sin fin de motocicletas. Al fin eligió una "HAABUSA 1300" en color negro. A punto de salir en ella cuando

**-Endimyon…-** aquella voz le distrajo**.-¿Cómo ha estado?**

**-¿ah?...Haruka.-** Dijo este**.-Bien y ¿usted?**

**-Magnifico…-** dijo acercándose y dandole un fuerte apretón de manos.-**Por lo que veo le gusta el motociclismo**

**-En sobremanera. Pero a usted tambien ¿no es cierto? **

**-Ciertamente. Me apasiona**

**-Tambien a mi. Despues de mi esposa, esta es mi mayor pasión.- **Dijo con una sagaz sonrisa

**-Creo que las mujeres siempre serán nuestra mejor y mayor pasión. Después de ellas cualquier deporte es necesario.- **dijo Haruka proseguido de una contagiosa carcajada.-**Y hablando de esposas…No veo a Serenity ¿están disgustados?- **Darien tuvo que guardarse el hecho de que en esos momentos, el y su "esposa" no compartieran

**-Eh…No. Se encuentra descansando. **

**-¿no se encuentra bien?**

**-Si. Sucede que nuestra vida social en Japón, no es tan activa como en estos días. **

**-Comprendo. A Michiru suele pasarle. **-Y viendo el desencanto por parte del pelinegro hacia la conversación, Haruka cambio el tema.-** bueno…que le parece si para suplir la ausencia de las damas, competimos ¿una carrera le parece?**

**-Por supuesto. Aunque debo admitir mi derrota desde este momento. En lo que se refiere a velocidad, usted es el experto**

**-Ah mi estimado amigo.-**dijo Haruka subiendo a una motocicleta, modelo "GSX R7 50" en color azul acero y franjas blancas.-** Vera que nos divertiremos.-**dicho esto, los dos hombres, colocaron las maquinas en igual distancia. Momentos más tarde y Nicolás como juez, dando el banderazo de salida, aquellos emprendieron su carrera por aquel inmenso lugar, hechos unos bólidos.

La primer parte, un tramo aproximadamente de 1000 metros, seguidos por una curva algo ligera, que era acompañada por un pequeño desfiladero que, sin duda alguna, cualquier principiante en el mundo de las carreras, corría un inminente peligro de muerte; el resto del circuito, era formado por rectas y curvas, las cuales, no presentaban peligro alguno.

Los competidores, en igual distancia, no se daban tregua. Al hacercarse al desfiladero, el rubio se "pego" peligrosamente al otro, que maniobrando ágilmente, logro salir de aquella parte de la pista y rebasarlo. Pero no evito caer de la moto. Algunos raspones y golpes, que se advertian solamente por las rasgaduras de las ropas.

**-Endimion…¿se encuentra bien?-** Pregunto el rubio bajando de la motocicleta y llegando hasta el otro

**-Creo…-**dijo este intentando levantarse **.-…parece que si.**-añadio sentandose en el asfalto tomando su cabeza que parecia darle vueltas

**-Disculpeme. No se lo que sucedió, no debi acercarme tanto al rebasarlo. No fue intencional.- **dijo este con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

**-No se preocupe.-**respondió Endimión observandole fijamente.- **Me parece que tendremos que posponer el final del encuentro. ¿no cree?**

**-Eso no tiene importancia. Permítame ayudarle.-** dijo este ofreciendo el brazo al pelinegro

**-Gracias. Será mejor que vaya a descansar.-** Dijo el pelinegro montando de nuevo en la motocicleta y haciendo un ademán de despedida, para así, regresar a la mansión.

**-Pero…**

**-¿Qué Lita? ¿Qué?**

**-Es que…no puedo creer que hayas estado con "príncipe" y…**

**-Este aquí, sin pensar en ello ¿cierto?**

**-Pues si…es que es tan…**

**-Se lo que es. Más vale que borres esas ideas de tú mente…** -Dijo poniéndose en pie**.-Ahora, creo que debo ir en busca de mi "esposo". **

A punto de abrir la puerta de aquella habitación,

**-Serenity…-**dijo una voz tras ella, giro

**-Sr. Brunet.-**respondió esta.- **Es un placer verle**

**-No no no. El placer es todo mío.** -dijo este besando galantemente la mano de la mujer**.-Disculpe si la he inoportunado, pero quisiera invitarle a usted y a su esposo a un paseo en mi yate ¿Qué le parece?**

**-Paseo…-**dijo esta viendo extrañada al hombre.- **Será un honor. No se que diga mi esposo…**

**-¿Por qué no le preguntamos?-** dijo este señalando la puerta

**-Si…-**dijo esta. Entro en el lugar mientras Diamante le esperaba en el umbral.

Escucho el sonido del agua al caer_."Seguramente esta en la regadera"._ Camino hacia aquel espacio y se encontró con las ropas maltrechas de aquel hombre. Toco a la puerta

**-Endymión… ¿"amor" estas bien?-** Llamo con afligida voz. Aquel sintió cierta emoción, pero de inmediato recobro la razón. Abrió la puerta y apareció frente a ella, con una toalla envuelta en la parte baja del torso. No pudo evitar su "agradecimiento" al ver aquella soberbia estatua humana frente

**-¿a caso te interesa lo que me pase?-** dijo este seriamente pasando al lado de la mujer como si no existiera.

**-Querido…-**dijo ella tomándole por el brazo **.-Sabes que todo lo que te pase me importa…eres mi esposo**

**-No finjas algo que no sientes!-** dijo aquel molesto

**-Yo…-**en ese momento, la puerta se abrió

**-Eh…Serenity…-**dijo este llamando a la mujer.- **Me parece que no es un buen momento. Yo la esperare cuando guste.-**Dijo y cerro la puerta. Serena, habiéndose asegurado de que aquel hubiera desaparecido, tomo por el brazo al hombre y lo dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño. Ya dentro

**-¿Qué crees que haces?** -Interrogo molestamente al pelinegro

**-¿Qué yo…?**

**-¡eres un torpe! Recuerda que estamos aquí por una misión y has estado a punto de tirarla por la borda **

**-¿yo? Quien lo ha hecho eres tú. ¿Dime que fue lo de anoche** ?-dijo tomándola fuertemente del brazo

**-¿Qué fue?  
-SI**

**-Nada. Solo satisfacer nuestras necesidades. Si, necesidades. Nada más que eso. Y mas vale que recuerdes porque estamos aquí.- **dijo viéndole duramente

**-¿a caso no tienes sentimientos?**

**-¿sentimientos? No lo puedo creer, tú hablándome de sentimientos, ¿a caso tú los tienes con todas esa mujeres?**

**-¡Que? Eso es diferente!!!**

**-¿Por qué? Porque eres hombre. No. Yo al igual que tú satisfago mis necesidades con quien quiero. Y mas vale que entiendas que lo que paso anoche, no es más que eso. Satisfacernos mutuamente. Sin nada más. **-dijo y salio del cuarto

**-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto molesto este**

**-¿no lo escuchaste "querido"? El Sr. Brunet me espera.** -añadió y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

**-¡Maldita sea!-**dijo este golpeando la pared. El hombre se vistió, después de titubear un poco, tomo la bocina del teléfono y marco algunos números.

**-hola cariño.-** decía**.-¿Podríamos vernos?...Si. Estaré ahí dentro de una hora.- **Dicho esto colgó y salio del lugar, sin percatarse que aquella conversación había sido escuchado por alguien más, que se encontraba presente.

Ya en el recibidor de aquel enorme lugar

**-Serenity…-** hablo el peliplateado**.-¿Nos vamos?-**dijo ofreciendo el brazo

**-Si Monsieur.-** respondió la otra. Mientras avanzaban en el pequeño jip hacia el embarcadero, Brunet pregunto

**-Disculpe…pero, vi. a su esposo salir apresuradamente y, aquel reclamo que hizo, me hacen pensar que…¿están molestos? **

**-Pues…el salio porque…se vería hoy con alguien de su familia. **

**-OH…no sabia que tuvieran familia en este sitio **

**-Pues así parece y ha decidido aprovechar la oportunidad **

**-Pero… ¿Por qué no lo acompaña usted? Digo, es lo más lógico **

**-Sinceramente…Diamante, ¿puedo llamarle Diamante? **

**-Claro. Seria un placer…**

**-Pues bien Diamante…a decir verdad, la relación entre su familia y la mía no es del todo…"cortes" **

**-No se relaciona con ellos entonces… **

**-Digamos que solo lo necesario…pero… Que te parece si mejor me hablamos de otra cosa ¿te parece? **

**-Claro…sabes que tus deseos son órdenes. **

           

En aquel parque se respiraba el aroma al mar que llegaba con las sacudidas del viento, en una de las bancas de aquel, una mujer de cabello cobrizo  
observaba el contorno de pronto, una mano se poso en su hombro

**-Lamento hacerte esperar.-** dijo aquella voz, la chica volteo de inmediato

**-Oh…¡Querido!**-Dijo mientras besaba la mejilla del hombre, acercandose peligrosamente al contorno de sus labios.

**-Te he extrañado demasiado. Me ha hecho demasiada falta tú compañía** …-respondio el

**-…Sabes….no te creo**

**-Pero asi es…**

**-Solo espero que esta vez, si cumplas tú promesa** .-respondió la otra poniendo su mano en el mentón del hombre

**-Claro…Dime ¿Qué tienes planeado?**

**-Pues… pronto lo descubrirás…**

**-Entonces andando. Sabes que el "misterio me mata".** -dijo el pelinero.

Momentos u horas más tarde, se encontaban esperando en una de las mesas de aquel exclusivo restaurante de la zona. De pronto, los ojos de aquel hombre se abrieron cual platos al ver a los que recien entraban

**-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto la mujer al ver la reacción del hombre

**-Es…ella.-**dijo observando fijamente a aquellos, que tomaban lugar en una mesa

**-Asi que es "ella"**

**-Si…será mejor irnos.-** dijo el tomando la mano de la mujer

**-No.-**dijo ella aprisionándole.-¿ **Qué te parece si les saludamos? Así…podré conocer a mi rival.-**dijo ella poniéndose en pie

**-Tú…jajaja**.-exclamo aquel **.-Bien vayamos… ¿prima?**

**-Claro. No tendrás una "prima" mejor.** -dijo. Asi, aquellos se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos. La rubia, les observo furtivamente y despues…

**-Querida…**-dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la mujer y dando un casto beso en la frente, despues, se dirigio al hombre que le acompañaba.- **Sr. Brunet…No sabia que mi esposa tuviera tan grata compañía…**

**-Asi es Endimyón, pero quien disfruta de la compañía, soy yo. Nada más cierto…Solo espero no causar alguna molestia de su parte…? **

**-Claro que no. Mi esposa me informo sobre la invitación que a bien tuvo a hacernos pero, ruego me disculpe, algunos asuntos… **

**-Familiares. Lo se, no se preocupe**

**-Si…¿Cómo lo sabe?**

**-Yo se lo dije…¿te molesta a caso?-** respondió la rubia

**-No. Solo quisiera saber que es lo que dijiste…en específico**

**-Solo que usted tenia una reunión familiar Endymión…** -respondió Diamante

**-Ya veo…-**dijo, en ese momento, la mujer que le acompañaba hizo notar su presencia.- **AH…perdonen…que falta de consideración la mía…Permítanme presentarles a mi Prima…Melissa.**

**-Un gusto.**-dijo esta

**-Melissa...-**dijo Darien.- **El Señor Brunet…y Serenity**

**-Hola…Prima ¿Cómo estas?**

**-Bien…"prima"**-respondió esta, después, giro hacia Diamante y viendo el reloj dijo.- **Diamante…parece que se nos ha hecho tarde…¿no le parece?**

**-Oh…si…si.**-dijo este un tanto extrañado.- **¿Vamos?-**dijo a la mujer**.-Endymión, usted y su prima quisieran acompañarnos…**

**-No.**-interrumpió Serena.- **Mi esposo tiene mucho de que hablar con su…prima… ¿cierto querido?-**dijo observando a la mujer

**-S-si. Cierto. Tal vez en otra ocasión. Ahora, no les quitamos el tiempo…nos veremos por la noche "amor". **

**-Si. Hasta Pronto.-** dijo la rubia alejándose de lugar. Diamante solo hizo una seña y le dio alcance, mientras Darien observaba la escena y Melissa, le observaba a el.

           

**-quieres jugar rudo…pues jugaremos rudo "príncipe".-** decía la rubia recargada en aquel lujoso deportivo que se encontraba estacionado frente a un mirador, desde el cual, lo azul de aquel mediterráneo era más que intenso.

**-Espero no te haya molestado esperar…-** Decía el hombre que se acercaba con una copa de champagne

**-No. Claro que no. Siempre hay que atender los asuntos de negocios.-** dijo aceptando la copa.- **¿champagne?**

**-Si. Siempre tengo una botella. **

**-Pues me parece magnifico…**

**-Dime…si no es indiscreción… ¿Por qué no quedarnos con tú esposo y…?**

**-¿su prima?**

**-Si**

**-Porque…te voy a decir algo…ella no es su prima. No soy tan…abierta, como para sentarme a comer con mi esposo y su amante en turno **

**-¿Su amante?**

**-Si. LA verdad es que…el y yo no estamos bien. Yo acepte venir con el a este lugar, con la esperanza de recuperar nuestro matrimonio pero… **-dijo y se tapo el rostro

**-NO puede ser!!! ¡Yo pensé que eran la pareja más unida!!**

**-Si. Eso parece, pero mis intentos han sido en vano…OH! Perdóname Diamante…te he convertido en mi paño de lagrimas**.-dijo esta, a lo que el otro, la asió contra su pecho

**-No te preocupes. Yo…se que esto no será por mucho…pronto lo olvidaras…muy pronto. **-dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa de complacencia.

En el helipuerto de aquel lugar

**-Nephryte…Yves.-**Decía Diamante a los hombres que descendían de aquel

**-Diamante…es necesario que apresuremos los planes.-** Hablo aquel hombre de castaños y largos cabellos mientras daba un fuerte apretón de manos

**-Si Diamante…¿hay algo que debamos saber?-** añadía el otro, un hombre de edad madura y cabellera rojiza.

**-Hay algo…oh alguien. Pero no hay de que preocuparse, ya me estoy encargando de ello. Ahora, vayamos, Beryl nos espera para que afinemos los planes **

**-¿y la reunión?**

**-No se preocupen. Me he encargado de avisar a los empresarios del adelanto. Lo demás, solo nosotros lo sabemos… **

**-Bien. Vayamos entonces, mientras menos tiempo perdamos, mas pronto veremos realizada tan esperada labor. **-dicho esto, los tres hombres abordaron aquella limousine.

           

**Mientras tanto, en Japón   
**

**-Mina, tendremos que ser cuidadosos con todos nuestro movimientos** .- dijo el rubio de ojos verdes quien iba manejando un deportivo

**- lo sé Andrew ¿A caso soy una principiante?** .- contesto la rubia

**-Claro que no. Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta, el hecho de que esa organización puede estar relacionada con quienes pretenden adquirir el chip de Nephrite. Sabes que cualquier información que obtengamos, hará más fácil la labor para aquellos que fueron de incógnito. **

**-Por cierto…dime, tú conoces muy bien a "principe" ¿no es cierto?**

**-Cierto. Soy uno de sus pocos amigos.-** dijo mientras aparcaba el auto.- **pero ¿que es lo que quieres saber exactamente?**

-Dime ¿que clase de persona es?

**-Jajajaja, Mina no tienes nada de que preocuparte, sabes, el no toma lo que no le dan.- **dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente

**-Pues que bien, pero no es ella quien me preocupa, sino el**

**-¿El?... es hora.-** añadió mientras guardaba una mágnum 9mm dentro de su saco y dando la señal a los demás miembros del escuadrón que los acompañaba para que tomaran posiciones.

El lugar se encontraba en silencio todos los agentes tomaron sus respectivos lugares cuando de pronto una camioneta misteriosa se acerco a aquella bodega abandonada descendiendo dos hombres con un maletín en las manos, después de unos minutos, un auto gris se acerco hasta ellos de igual forma otros dos hombres misteriosos bajaron de el y una vez que lo hicieron se reunieron para estrechar las manos.

**-aquí tienen lo convenido por este cargamento.-** dijo un hombre de cabello castaño al que apodaban ojo de tigre

**-espero que este completo esta vez, y no nos salgan con una sorpresa como en el cargamento anterior.- **. dijo el hombre rubio de gafas obscuras.- **el jefe me ha dado instrucciones precisas de que si sucedía lo mismo tomara las medidas convenientes para el caso, ¿entiendes a que me refiero verdad? **

**-¡oh vamos Jed! aquello fue una broma, descuida, esta ves el monto esta completo. Ahora, si no te molesta, necesito ver las muestras de la mercancía **

-De acuerdo.-dijo Jedite que era el hombre quien iba a realizar la entrega de aquel cargamento de armas y caminando hacia la camioneta pidió a uno de los hombres que venían dentro de ella para que abrieran y mostraran a "Ojo de Tigre" aquellos instrumentos.

**-humm me parece muy bien.-** dijo el castaño examinando un fusil Kalashnikov.-**Perfecto. Dile a tú jefe que ha sido un gusto hacer tratos con el**.

Sin embargo en ese momento se escucharon sonidos de patrullas y un gran alboroto de gente afuera de la bodega

**-¡QUIETOS POLICIA FEDERAL!-** grito Andrew al momento de entrar a toda velocidad con el auto para detener aquellos hombres pero no contaban con que en la camioneta llevaban refuerzos cosa que ocasiono un enfrentamiento entre los agentes y los contrabandistas y aunque eran inferiores en hombres las armas que llevaban les sirvieron para darles batalla a las fuerzas policíacas, al cabo de unos minutos los contrabandistas empezaron a caer quedando solamente ojo de tigre y jedite a quienes ya empezaban a terminárseles las municiones

**-Jedite tendremos que huir.- **dijo desesperado ojo de tigre

**-No tienes que decirlo, tengo una idea**.- dijo el rubio

-**¿cual?**- Dijo el castaño que estaba muy ocupado recargando su arma, de repente una ráfaga de plomo se incrustaba en el para que jedite huyera del lugar sin ningún remordimiento alguno.

           

-Tres días. Tres dias y no se nada de ti. Más vale que no cometas alguna tontería.-de pronto, los pensamientos de la rubia, se vieron interrumpidos, al sonido de aquel auto que se estacionaba. De el, Endymión descendía en un estado algo inconveniente, después, de besar a la mujer, esta, se alejo. Aquel vio a la rubia y se acercó a ella.

**-Querida…-**decía aquel tambaleándose.-¿ **Cómo…estas? ¿ah?**

**-No lo puedo creer.-** dijo la rubia y le dio la espalda, pero aquel, tomándole de la mano, le impidió avanzar.

**-A donde… ¿A dónde crees que va? Tienes…tienes que venir conmigo…-** dijo

-**Vaya… ¿has estado tomando estos tres días?...¡maldita sea!**

**-No…No…eh estado celebrando. ¿Me has extrañado? Ja….yo…si…mucho…porque…¿Por qué juegas conmigo? ¿eh? Porque…- **dijo, en ese momento, Haruka pasaba por el lugar, al notar algo extraño, se dirigio hacia ellos…

**-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto**

**-…**

**-¡Haruka! ¡Amigo! Ven, ven, vamos a celebrar que mi …jajaja…esposa, creé que soy un idiota y que estoy a punto de tirar nuestra…nuestro matrimonio…¿tú que dcices? **

**-Digo que ha bebido demasiado…Será mejor que vaya descansar**

**-NO…yo no quiero…nadie me obligara…nadie…Ni tú…-** dijo señalando a la rubia.-**Tú…¿Por qué?-dijo y la tomo fuertemente por los brazos, y agitándola**

**-¡Endymión, deténgase!-** GritoHaruka, ante la negativa de aquel, no tubo más opción que girarlo y darle un puñetazo, ocasionando que aquel cayera inconsciente. Después, lo cargo en la espalda y con la ayuda de Nicolás, lo llevaron a la habitación.

La intensa luz del sol, ocasionó que retrasara la visión. Cuando al fin logro abrir los ojos, todo giraba a su alrededor, un intenso dolor de cabeza y otro en el rostro fueron el detonante para despertar. ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado?...frente al espejo, noto que era la pijama lo que vestia. En la pequeña mesa, una charola con fruta y un efervescente. Lo tomo, después, busco en toda la habitación. Solo. De nuevo solo …ahora, lo importante era estar presentable y buscar a su "esposa". Llego al cuarto de baño, hizo lo propio, algunos minutos más tarde, cambiado, peinado y presentable, salia de aquella habitación, observo el pasillo, vació. Camino unos cuantos metros, de pronto…

**-Hey Endymión.-**dijo Haruka que salia de una de las habitaciones.-¿Cómo esta? Espero no tome a mal el golpe que le di.-dijo señalando el rostro del pelinegro...

**-El…-**dijo este un tanto confundido **.-¿Fue usted?**

**-SI. LO siento, pero no tuve otra opción. SU espasa esta confundida y usted no entendia de razones. **

**-¿mi esposa?**

**-Si. ¿no lo recuerda?**

**-Sinceramente….**

**-NO se preocupe…yo le contare..-dijo este y mientras avanzaban, fue contando el dia anterior. Momentos más tarde, llegaban a la estancia de aquel enorme lugar **

**-Pues...solo espero que usted me disculpe. NO crei ser autor de tal espectáculo **

**-Por mi no hay problema…solo espero que su esposa le disculpe **

**-Haruka…Señor MOullinet.-interrumpia otro**

**-Sr. Brunet.-Respondio el pelinegro**

**-Diamante…-dijo Haruka para despues observar su reloj.-¡vaya! Se me ha hecho tarde, no le molesta que le deje ¿verdad Moullinet? **

**-No…y gracias**

**-Bien nos veremos.-dijo y se retiro del lugar**

**-Espero me disculpe.-dijo el otro.-Yo debo buscar a …**

**-¿su esposa?-dijo Diamante**

**-Pues si**

**-Venga. Le quiero invitar una copa.-dijo **

**-NO creo…**

**-NO se preocupe. Su esposa salio a un paseo.**

**-Vaya…**

**-Si. Venga. Es preciso que hablemos de negocios.-dijo y lo guío hasta una oficina. YA dentro, Diamante tomo asiento tras un escritorio y el otro frente a el. Unos momentos más tarde, comenzo a teclear en el ordenador frente a el **

**-Digame…¿Cómo se siente?**

**-Usted…tambien lo sabe?**

**-Jajaja. Calro mi estimado amigo. Aquí los vientos son muy veloces. Pero no se preocupe. Yo le entiendo. Esa es una de las razones por las que yo no me ha comprometido. La libertad y las mujeres son muy celosas de su lugar. No se puede tener a las dos en un mismo sitio.**

**-Tiene razón…**

**-Claro. Aunque, siendo honestos, con una mujer como la suya, es demasiado tentador no dejarlo todo por ella **

**-Me parece que eso es algo…**

**-No se moleste. Solo quise ser sincero y mostrarle mi admiración. Pero…entrando a otros temas.-dijo.-Sus barcos…me preguntaba…¿Qué tan segurons son?-Pregunto **

**-Bastante. Demasiado seguros diria yo**

**-Bien…para transportar…articulos…un tanto…-dijo mientras en la computadora, se transmitida la siguiente información, -que habia sido obtenida, después de que una cámara oculta tras un gran espejo, enviaba la imagen del pelinegro sentado frente, al satelite- **

_Solicitud de Identidad:_

_Japones_

_Nombre: Darien Chiba_

_Agente del Servicio secreto japones _

_Armado. _

**-oh.-**Dijo este para si y despues termino la frase hacia el pelinegro.-**Artículos un tanto…peligrosos… **

**-Peligrosos?**

**-Si. Pero…digame…las armas, que prefiere, velocidad o….eficacia **

**-Bueno…un poco de las dos es lo ideal.**

**-Bien….-** dijo Diamante, mientras en el ordenador, se terminaba aquella descripción con: Extremadamente Peligroso. –**Vaya…creo que tengo la carga prefecta para usted.**-En esos momentos, el reloj sono.-Es hora de mi paseo en yate…¿Por qué no me acompaña?

-Yo…

-Si. Así le mostrare la carga que deseo transportar en sus navíos.

-Bien.

-**De acuerdo. Le veré en una hora en el atracadero**.-Dijo y el pelinegro asintió, para despues salir del lugar.Despues de oprimir un boton, Haruka aparecio en el lugar.-**Sabes que hacer ¿cierto?**

-**Si. De inmediato**.-dijo y salio del lugar. Al mismo tiempo, una mujer entraba en el lugar.

-**¿Qué piensas hacer?**

-**Lo natural. Quitarlo del camino**

-**Pero…no puedes…**

-**Lo siento querida. SI no lo hacemos, arruinara nuestros planes y eso no lo voy a permitir.**

**-Con razón es tan….mmm**

**-Lo lamento por ti. Creo que tú ego estara en un estado de….asimilación**

**-No lo creas. Habrá alguien mejor…Dime, si el es agente del servicio secreto….ella, ¿no crees que tambien lo sea?**

**-No lo se. Solo espero que no, de lo contrario….**

El sol estaba en su esplendor, camino por la orilla de la playa, necesitaba pensar. ¿en verdad se habia equivocado? No debio aceptar aquella misión. Todo se estaba yendo por la borda. De pronto, noto algo extraño. Su yate, no estaba en el mismo lugar. Decidió subir a ver que pasaba, pero antes de que lo lograra, aquel navio exploto en mil partes. Ocasionando que la mujer, cayera sobre la arena y algunas partes sobre ella. Despues, se incorporo y vio como ardia aquello. Rápidamente, varios de los empleados corrieron al lugar, esta giro y pudo ver a "endimón", que llegaba corriendo acompañado por Melissa. El la vio y trato de ir hacia ella, pero antes de que lo lograra, Diamante era quien estaba junto a ella

-**Serenity…¿esta bien?-**pregunto

-**OH…Yo no…no lo se**.-dijo esta y después viendo al pelinegro, abrazo al otro y dijo**.-¡Oh Diamante! Tengo tanto miedo **

-**NO te preocupes. YO estoy aquí**.-Dijo y la tomo en sus brazos.

De nuevo en el despacho de Brunet, aquel computador trabajada de nuevo

_Solicitud de identidad_

_Nombre: Serenity Moon_

_Unica hija de Franz y Ella Moon. Heredera de varios millones de euros, divididos en propiedades y acciones de la compañía naviera Moon. _

_Casada desde hace un año, con Endymión Moullinet _.

-**asi que no es una de ellos?**

**-Asi es. Me alegra. Aunque el que el yate haya explotado….¿no serias tú?**

-**no querido. Mis métodos son más…elegantes**.-respondia aquella mientras prendia aquel cigarrillo.

Mientras tanto, en el camarote de aquel yate oculto varias millas distante de aquel lugar.

**-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?-**gritaba Malchite al Pelinegro, mientras la rubia, servia otra copa de vermú

-**Yo…Nada…solo**

-¿**Nada? Eres un…¡Oh Rayos! Nunca debí confiarte esta misión. Gracias a tus torpes acciones están a punto de descubrirnos. **

**-Corrección. Ya lo hicieron**.-Interrumpio la rubia

-¿**Qué dices?-**pregunto Darien

-**LO que escuchas**. –dijo.-**Gracias a que estuviste mostrándote por todos los lugres con era? Ah si! Tú "prima Meelissa", las sospechas se hicieron más fuertes. ¡No puedo creer que fueras tan estupido como para ponernos en riesgo, mostrándote con esa espía! **

-**pero…bueno…¿y cual es el problema? ¿Tú que has hecho a parte de verte con Brunet?**

**-Nada. Solo ha logrado que Brunet confie en el, y se ha entrevistado con Yves. Solamente eso.**

**-Yo… lo siento…**-dijo Darien.-**No debi…**

**-Exacto. No debiste. Ahora, dime., ¿Por qué no me hablaste de tús relaciones con Ann?-Agrego Malachite**

**-¿Quién?**

**-Ya sabes. "Tú prima". NO habras cometido el error de decir algo respecto ala misión**

**-NO. No Malachite. NO lo hice.**

-**Eso espero. Ahora, regresa, y más vale que te muestres preocupado por tú esposa **

**-Solo le han descubierto a el Malachite. Si seguimos fingiendo con respecto a nuestra "crisis matrimonial", seguramente podre llegar a Nephrite con más facilidad. **

**-Cierto. Ahora, regresa. Seguramente Diamante te tendra vigilada…**

**-Si**

**-Antes, que te revisen esas heridas**.-Dicho esto, la mujer asintio y salio del lugar.-**Dime Darien…¿Qué te pasa? **

**.Yo…no….**

**-Recuerda que te lo adverti. No me hagas degradarte. Eres mi mejor hombre, pero si no controlas tus impulsos como… **

**-Como "la mujer de hielo"**

**-De hielo?...Pues si. Tú no tienes idea de quien es. Más nos valdría relegarte de la misión.**

**-No Señor. Lo hare. Cumpliré con lo que es. Solo que….**

**-Dejame darte un consejo. NO la mires como una mujer, solo como un compañero más. ¿entiendes?**

**-Pero…**

**-Te lo ordeno!, no hay más que decir, oh te olvidas de ella, oh te degrado. Más simple, no puede ser ...**

AMIGAS ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO TAN EMOCIONANTE COMO A MI ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIR PARTE DE EL YA QUE UNA PARTE LA ESCRIBIO NUESTRA QUERIDA AMIGA SENSHIVISA A LA CUAL LE MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS ASI COMO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE EL CEREBRO EMPIECE A TRABAJAR PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y NO TARDAR DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR…. PERO ALGUNAS DE USTEDES YA SABEN QUE ANDO OCUPADA CON OTRO…EJEM PERDON CON OTRO ASUNTO JIJIJIJI


End file.
